Tears of Glass
by oranfly
Summary: Another co-authored fic by Americanchick and myself. The Fringe Team has a tough case given to them when married couples are being turned to glass.  An undercover fic. M for later chapters!
1. Halloween With Broyles by Americanchick

A/N: PLEASE READ! Another co-authored fic brought to you by Americanchick and Oranfly! Once again we alternated between writing chapters except Americanchick has written the odd numbered chapters and I have written the even. Ok… you can read now, and if you remember at the bottom, leave a review to let us know we did something right : )

Chapter 1: Halloween With Broyles by Americanchick

The wind whistled through the trees, scattering the last of the leaves from them and to the ground to join their fallen companions in piles. Each house was lit up with bright orange lights and Halloween decorations that glowed in the dark, eerie music rolling out of opened doors as children in various costumes went from each, holding out their bags or buckets in hopes of getting a sweet treat. Most of the children would walk past the darkened and still house at the end of the block without even a passing glance, except for a small group who thought it would be a fun Halloween prank to break into the house with the cans of spray paint that they had hidden in their bags.

"It looks like they're home man." One of them said to their ring leader.

"All the lights are off." The leader sneered. "They ain't home."

"Fine, but we better not get caught." The first one that spoke stated.

"Stop being a baby." Another one remarked as the three of them hoped the gate closing the house off from the street. They crept their way around to the back where they found a door and picked the lock almost effortlessly, having years of practice. They soon had the door open and were sneaking through the house, listening for any noises to indicate that anyone was home.

"Come on." One of them whispered, leading them through the darkened house and to the living room where they were bound to find some things of value along with large walls to leave messages on. They dared to turn on a flash light and instantly jumped back when the light shone on something on the couch.

"Man what is that?"The leader asked, pushing the younger one forward to go investigate.

"It's people." The younger one said in awe. "They glass dude."

"They just decoration." The middle one rolled his eyes.

"Don't know man, look at em, they look pretty damn real." The leader said walking over to the couple on the couch, walking over to them and reaching out and touching the man's hand only to hear a loud crack fill the room, one of the man's fingers breaking off and falling to the floor, blood instantly pooling in the vacated area and oozing to the floor.

"What the hell?" One of them yelled, backing away quickly and pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"What are you doing?" The youngest asked.

"Calling the police you idiot." The one with the phone yelled, dialing 911.

"Come on, we need to get out of here." The eldest said to the youngest, leaving the boy in the house to finish the phone call coming out shortly after them, the group running away as quickly as they could, sirens already sounding not too far away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Not tonight." Olivia grumbled, pulling her ringing phone out of her pocket and glaring down at the caller ID.

"What is it?" Rachel asked walking over to her.

"Work." Olivia answered and pressed the call button. "Hello?"

Rachel could tell just by her sister's body language that she wouldn't be able to spend the rest of the night with her and Ella like she had planned. It never seemed to fail, whenever they planned something as a family, Olivia got pulled away to do who knows what, only to come back days later looking haggard and disturbed making Rachel wonder just what it was her sister did for a job.

"I have to go." Olivia said apologetically, Ella joining them and looking sad.

"But aunt Liv, you are supposed to spend the night doing fun things with us." The child pouted.

"I know sweetie and I'm very sorry but I have to go to work." Olivia explained, looking at Rachel for help.

"We'll spend time with aunt Liv later." Rachel said. "Let's keep trick or treating, okay?"

"Okay." Ella sighed, walking to the next house on the block.

"I'm sorry Rach."Olivia apologized again.

"Go, your job is important." Rachel nodded. "Go." She urged and watched her sister quickly walk away.

Olivia made it to her car and dialed Peter's number, waiting a beat before he picked up.

"Please tell me this is just a social call." He groaned in place of a hello.

"Sorry." She sighed.

"Livia, Walter has been talking non-stop about tonight for ages and you want me to pull him away?" Peter huffed.

"I know Peter, but Broyles just called and he needs us to work." She explained. "I'm not exactly happy about this either, but he wouldn't call unless it was important."

"Fine…Walter!" She heard him call, only to get large amounts of grumbling in return. She could hear the two Bishop's bickering in the background before Peter sighed and turned back to the phone. "Broyles better have a good case for us." He spat out.

"Hey, this isn't exactly what I wanted to be doing tonight either, so you can be angry all you want but it's not my fault so back off." She snapped.

"You're right, sorry." Peter said and hung up, leaving her to stare at the phone before tossing it on the seat beside her and driving away.

"Are they…Glass?" Peter asked upon walking through the house and into the living room.

"It appears that way." Broyles nodded and looked to Walter who had just walked in and instantly went over to the bodies.

"Oh this is fascinating." He exclaimed, crouching down and leaning in to get a better look. "We'll have to bring them back to the lab."

"We can try." One of the agents there shrugged. "They seem pretty fragile. One of them was missing a finger when we got here and the other lost an ear shortly after we arrived."

"Is there any way to put them in packing crates?" Walter suggested and heard Peter sigh. "What, if we want them in one piece or close to it, then they need to be safe."

"Can we get him crates?" Peter asked turning to Broyles and seeing Olivia walk in, giving him a sour look.

"See what you can do for Dr. Bishop." Broyles said turning to an agent who nodded and left. "I need to speak with you and agent Dunham for a moment."

Peter and Olivia shared a look before Peter gestured for her to go first and they followed Broyles through a few rooms before stopping in the kitchen where he shooed agents out for privacy.

"There have been other cases of people turned into glass. We've been following them but haven't been able to track down the people that are responsible for it. All we know is that the targets are newly married couples that are in law enforcement of some kind." He explained.

"Okay." Olivia said slowly.

"It has been discussed to send two people from the fringe department undercover. We figured that Walter wouldn't work and Astrid is still too fresh in the FBI field. So the only people left are the two of you."

"So you want us to go undercover and pretend to be married?" Peter asked.

"Not exactly." Broyles shook his head slightly. "We believe that the people behind this are very thorough and believe that they would know if you were pretending."

"Whoa, whoa, wait." Peter said, his brows scrunched together and his arms crossed over his chest. "You want us to actually get _married_?"

"Yes."

"There isn't another way?" Olivia asked, trying to wrap her head around what her boss had just told them.

"No." Broyles stated. "The two of you will be married on Friday and start going undercover the same day."

"Sir…"

"Get back to work." Broyles declared, walking away and leaving them to look at each other.

"If it wasn't Broyles, I would ask if he was joking." Peter sighed.

"Well there goes spending time with Ella and Rachel." Olivia groaned. "Come on, we need to get back to work."

"Livia, I'm sorry about earlier." Peter admitted. "It's just that Walter had been planning this night out for a long time and to have it cut short disappointed him a lot. He seems happier now but you should have seen him before we got here. And I shouldn't have been rude; I know you have Ella living with you. What did she go as?"

"She went as a princess." Olivia shrugged. "Where did Walter find his costume?"

"A second hand store actually. Not many places sell adult size banana suits." He smirked.

"Who would have thought?" Olivia joked with a raised eyebrow.

"Peter I need some help putting them in boxes!" Walter called out pulling both of them from the kitchen to try and help put the glass people into their protective cases.


	2. Faux Halloween Magic by Oranfly

Chapter 2: Faux Halloween Magic by Oranfly

Olivia and Peter had managed to ignore each other all of Monday, despite there being fresh bodies in the lab and the ongoing case. Neither was willing to admit that they'd heard Broyles correctly about getting married and so they spent all of Monday pretending they hadn't heard at all. When Olivia got pulled into Broyles' office at the end of the day. He tossed her a newspaper and leaned back in his chair.

"To help get the ball rolling; page five." Broyles said.

Olivia flipped through the paper until she got the page five to find a smallish picture of her and Peter looking every inch the happy and in love couple. "Nice editing."

"You have no idea how difficult it was to find pictures of either of you smiling." Broyles deadpanned. "Agent Dunham, I don't think I need to remind you how important this week is for selling this impending marriage. You've got the remainder of this week to convince everyone that knows either of you that you are indeed in love and want to marry."

"Yes, sir." Olivia said, feeling foolish for even trying to stall.

"We need to shed as much daylight on you two as possible, so we've rented out a place for you two to move into and the ceremony and reception will be held at the park and Dunham," he waited until she nodded. "Try to look happy."

Olivia fought not to roll her eyes and frown but instead put a rather fake looking smile on her face.

"You'd better work on that smile. I don't want to see you in this office until next Monday. You have a wedding to plan." Broyles handed her a slip of paper with an address and a set of keys. "It's all ready for you two to move into."

Olivia nodded and took the items from him before leaving his office and going back to her office to grab her things to go home. She stared at her cell phone as if willing it to tell her what to do before she decided that she might as well call him and get it over with. Two rings in and he answered.

"Peter Bishop," his voice was all business and Olivia had a moment to wonder if he'd known it was her.

"Hey, it's me. Are you busy right now?" Olivia asked, fidgeting with her keys.

"I could be free, why?" Peter asked, already suspicious.

"Could you meet me at an address?" Olivia asked.

"More bodies? Should I bring Walter?" Peter asked and she could hear him fumbling for his jacket and keys.

"No, nothing like that and if you could leave Walter at home I'd appreciate it." Olivia said, already feeling a bit nervous about the discussion they would have to have.

"Okay, when do you need me there?" Peter asked.

"As soon as you can, but don't worry – there's no rush or anything," Olivia assured him and then read off the address to him.

"Okay, I'll see you in fifteen." Peter said before hanging up.

Olivia grabbed her car keys, phone, the address, and the newspaper before heading out to meet Peter. It was a crappy day as far as weather and the rain had been coming down in sheets all day. Perhaps it was a testament to how Olivia was feeling as she arrived at the apartment complex. It looked to be an old warehouse renovated to be condo-style units and Olivia glanced down at the address again to check the unit number – 401. Olivia waited in the car for Peter to arrive which only took five minutes until he had pulled up behind her. She waited a few seconds before making the dash from the car to the entry way to complex. Peter was quick to follow and by the time they both stood under the canopy they were only mildly wet. Without a word, Olivia scanned the key fab past the security check point and the door clicked, admitting them into the building.

They both scanned the big open entry that was all exposed brick and wood beams.

"So, why are we here?" Peter asked dubiously.

"To check out our new home," Olivia said as if it were common knowledge.

"Our new _what?_" Peter asked incredulously.

Olivia ignored him for the time being and began walking toward the stairs to go up their unit. Peter followed, dumbfounded into silence until they were finally in front of unit 401. Unlocking the door and opening they entered into a loft style condo. It looked much like the entrance they had come in with brick walls and open ceilings to reveal wood beams and duct work. Three steps in and the kitchen had come up on the left while the dining room and living room were straight ahead.

"I'm not getting paid nearly enough if they can swing for this," Peter said in awe. They parted ways to explore the furnished apartment and both ended their tours very impressed. Olivia took a seat on the sofa and waited for Peter to be finished exploring. When he finally took a seat beside her she handed him the newspaper; already opened to the appropriate page. His reaction was swift and sarcastic.

"I don't remember posing for that…" Peter quipped dryly.

"You were pretty drunk at the time, hence the smile." Olivia smirked at him.

"Haha, she has a sense of humor today," Peter joked while rolling his eyes. Olivia chuckled but then they were silent while Peter stared down at the paper and Olivia stared down at her lap.

"Look, I know I'm probably the last person you want to do this with, but I promise to try and make it easier for you," Olivia rambled.

"Like what? With breakfast in bed every morning?" Peter joked. "Olivia, I know this will be kind of awkward but it doesn't have to be as bad as you're making it out to be. We're friends and we get along for the most part so it shouldn't be too hard to fake something a little more."

Olivia gave him a worried face as she tried to read him for how honest he was being.

"Olivia, don't look at me like that. It's not the end of the world and I promise I won't make you have sex with me –"

Olivia coughed as she accidently swallowed her own saliva down the wrong way. Peter laughed and patted her on the back to clear her airway.

"So when do we move in?" He asked casually, seeing that she needed a topic change.

"Whenever, I guess. It might look more realistic if we picked a day and made a joint effort of it and got some friends to help," Olivia offered. Peter nodded in agreement.

"I suppose this means we have to do PDA type stuff then," Peter said, wincing just a little.

"PD-wha?" Olivia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Public displays of affection."

"Oh, ummm, sorry but I think we might have to if we want to convince people that we're madly in love." Olivia said, also cringing. Peter just grinned at her and got to his feet. Olivia watched him, bewildered as to what he was doing, but took his hand when he offered to help her up. When she was standing in front of him he took her other hand in his as well so that their hands hung between them almost awkwardly.

"Okay, we need this to look convincing and not like we're cousins on a date so let's run through some basic public displays of affection." Peter said, looking rather serious for what they were about to do. Olivia nodded in affirmation and waited for him to begin their tutorial. "First, holding hands." He lifted their hands up higher as a visual as to what they were doing and then slowly laced his fingers with hers and slowly brought them down again. A shiver ran down Olivia's spine at the feel of his palms against hers.

"Second, the casual touching." He let her hands go and brought a hand around to rest on her waist and gently squeeze while Olivia brought a hand up to rest on his chest. They were both frozen solid for a few seconds before Olivia chuckled and let her shoulders droop. Drudging up whatever courage she could find, Olivia brought her free hand up to brush her fingers up his neck and around to gently touch his bare skin. She watched in fascination as Peter's eyes fluttered a bit and then went back to normal.

"Three, ummm, kissing…" Peter's voice was a little hoarse and Olivia bit her lip in nervous anticipation. They inched closer until their lips gently brushed and Olivia tried not to pull back when she felt a thrill of electricity run through her body down to her toes making her heart race wildly and her stomach flip. They remained still for a moment before Peter brought her body closer and deepened the kiss so that there was little doubt that they weren't cousins. Olivia fought back a whimper of satisfaction as he played her lips like a symphony, making deeper things twinge and her lips tingle. When they parted they were both out of breath and Olivia watched as Peter's eyes remained closed for a few seconds longer and he looked rather dazed when he did open his eyes.

"Definitely not cousins…" Peter murmured with a grin.

Olivia laughed at him and backed up a few inches.

"I was thinking that since we all kinda missed the Halloween celebrations that maybe we could make our own belated Halloween with Walter, Astrid, Rachel, and Ella tomorrow night. Maybe rent a couple of PG rated Halloween movies and eat pizza and candy?" Peter asked.

Olivia grinned up at him in excitement. "Yeah, I'd love that!"

"Great," he smiled brightly at her. "It can be our first debut as a couple."

Olivia nodded somewhat nervously and bit her lip.

"We'll be fine." Peter assured her. Olivia nodded distractedly at him, willing herself to believe him. He took her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah," Olivia said, knowing Rachel and Ella were probably waiting up for her.

FAKE HALOWEEN FAKE HALLOWEEN FAKE HALLOWEEN

They'd all decided to have their impromptu party at Olivia's and were gathering there at five for dinner. Rachel was making spaghetti and "eyeballs" with garlic bread and a salad and Astrid was bringing a few desserts. They all sat around watching the Charlie Brown Halloween movie eating their dinner and both Peter and Olivia were excited to see just how good of a time Walter and Ella were having. When they were finished eating, Olivia made her first attempt at "PDA" for the night and sat close to Peter, curling into his side so that their bodies aligned together. Peter smirked down at her before placing a soft kiss on the top of her head. When the movie was over Rachel and Astrid cleaned up while Ella insisted Peter entertain her.

"Well, I do know a few magic tricks," Peter offered and brought out a coin. Olivia laughed at him and parted from him with a kiss on the cheek and an excuse to help with dishes while they played. When they were all finished with cleaning up the mess that dinner had made, Rachel grabbed the bowl of leftover candy and they all went back into the living room.

"Aunt Liv! Aunt Liv! Peter knows magic!" Ella squealed excitedly when she caught sight of their entry.

"Oh does he now," Olivia smirked and took the seat beside Peter again.

"Show her the ear one, Peter!" Ella pleaded and Peter couldn't deny her anything.

"Alright," and Peter turned to face Olivia. "When was the last time you cleaned your ears, Dunham?"

Olivia chuckled, playing along. "Oh I don't know, yesterday?"

"Well, we'll see about that." Peter brought an empty hand up behind her right ear and with a flourish he gently brushed her ear and pulled back to reveal a diamond ring and presented it to her. Olivia's breath caught in her throat and her stomach dropped inside of her. "I never thought to find a woman worthy of this ring. It was my mother's and before her, my grandmother's. But if there was ever a woman who deserved it I needn't look any further than you, Olivia Dunham. You're the bravest, most beautiful selfless woman I've ever met and I can only hope you'll accept this ring and tie yourself to me for the rest of our lives."

The silence was deafening and Olivia gaped at him and then the ring; a simple solitaire set in a gold band with two smaller green stones set beside the diamond.

"Olivia?" Peter asked with a nervous chuckle.

Swallowing down the knot in her throat she nodded dumbly and then looked up into his eyes. "Yes, Peter. Yes."

There was an eruption of cheers as Peter smiled brightly at her and slid the ring onto her left ring finger. Once the ring was secure, Olivia shocked them both by leaning forward and capturing his lips with hers in a steamy kiss that left both of them breathless and seeing stars.

"Oh it's about time!" Walter shouted excitedly.

"Walter!" Peter groaned but kept the smile on his face. Really it was quite contagious with everyone around them laughing and smiling. Olivia must have been thinking the same thing as there was a rather stupid grin on her face as she stared at everyone around them, but then her face fell for a moment and her brow knit with concern. She looked to Peter with a face filled with worry and he had a good idea of what was going on in her head. Everyone would be devastated when they found out it was all a sham to catch a bad guy. Peter squeezed her hand to reassure her and then pasted on a fake smile for everyone else.

A/N: So the reviews you all wrote have officially astounded both Americanchick and I and we were absolutely floored by the response to the first chapter. Words can't express how wonderful you all are, but I hope this chapter will suffice. Of course we won't complain if you want to write more reviews :D


	3. Wednesday Adams by Americanchick

Chapter: Wednesday Adams by Americanchick

Olivia sat on her bed gazing down at the pamphlets and wedding planners that Rachel had given her while bouncing and looking like she was about to scream or cry at any given moment. It had annoyed Olivia but was more welcome than the troves of questions that her sister would ask, every time starting with the same one, why hadn't she told her she was dating Peter? Telling her that she hadn't been would just confuse her sister more. Plus Broyles kept reminding them how important it was to keep their families in the dark about why the sudden impromptu wedding and to keep them from knowing about the undercover bit. She felt extremely nervous about everything that had to do with the wedding but barely felt fear or nerves when it came to the undercover stuff. She had done undercover bits before and hadn't had much issue with them, but having to get married…It just wasn't something she would ever think she would be doing under any circumstances. To say she had been developing strong feelings for Peter would be a huge understatement since they had gotten to the point where even her seven year old niece had noticed that her aunt's gaze lingered on Peter's form longer than it should and that she would suddenly change the subject if Rachel brought Peter into any conversation.

"Liv, please just tell me how long you have been dating Peter." Rachel huffed, walking into the room.

"Rachel, does it matter?" Olivia groaned. "I'm marrying the guy that should be enough for you."

"Why didn't you at least tell me?"

"Because you know how my last relationship ended." Olivia said thinking fast. "This is Peter you are talking about here. He was a nomad for so long that I was afraid that if I got into a serious relationship with him and told anyone that it might freak him out."

"And he might leave." Rachel nodded. "Okay I can understand that. Do you need any help?"

"I really don't know what I'm doing here." Olivia admitted, happy that her sister had dropped the subject for the time being.

"Oh come on Liv; please don't tell me that you never dreamt of your dream wedding as a girl." Rachel sighed.

"I've known that I wanted to be an FBI agent since I was ten. I've never thought of marriage." Olivia shrugged and watched Rachel roll her eyes.

"Only you." She stated and opened a few pamphlets.

**!**

"I'm just so happy that you finally asked her!" Walter exclaimed, bouncing around the house, the song 'Going to the chapel of love' by the Dixie Cups was playing on repeat, filling the whole house.

"Will you please turn that song off?" Peter grumbled already feeling immensely nervous though the wedding was still four days away.

"No, it's a happy song and you marrying Olivia is a very happy thing indeed!" Walter beamed. "Why didn't you say something before now? And why are you getting married so quickly, just can't wait to consummate?"

"Walter!" Peter stammered feeling a blush creep up his cheeks while other parts of him tingled with the thought of being with Olivia. He had stopped denying his feelings for her a while ago and nearly just giving his well hidden feelings away when he had kissed her, only for her to have kissed him back. Sure it was part of the PDA, but he hoped more than anything that her kissing him back wasn't just for show.

"What it's perfectly normal to have sexual intercourse with the woman that you love and since she will be your wife it makes more sense." Walter defended.

"My wife." Peter mumbled, those words making everything more real than it was before. This was really happening, he was really going to marry Olivia, live with her, share a bed with her. It wasn't that he was shy of sharing space with someone but he was a guy with strong feelings for the woman he was to share space with and being a guy, certain parts of his body could be very…betraying. He pushed the thoughts as far away as he could and walked past his father and out the door, needing air to think and clear his head. He had never even thought of marriage before always in favor of one night stands where he never ran into his night partner again since he would be in another state by the time that they woke up the next morning. But with Olivia, that had changed. He longed to be with her in every sense of the word and couldn't even fathom the idea of leaving. He flipped his phone open and debated on calling her before hitting his speed dial and waiting for her to answer.

"Olivia Dunham." She answered.

"We're getting married Friday." Peter groaned, feeling panic rising.

"Yes we are." She sighed.

"Livia what the hell are we doing?"

"Our jobs." She pointed out.

"Yes but what will we tell everyone when the case is over?" He pointed out. "Walter is thrilled and I'm pretty sure you don't want to stay married to me after this is over."

"I don't know Peter, we'll just have to wait and figure it out then." She said.

"How can you not be freaked out about this?" He groaned a little annoyed with her ability to stay cool.

"It's just our job Peter." She said trying to keep her voice level.

"Say it out loud Olivia." He prompted.

"Say what?"

"Say it out loud that I'm going to be your husband." He prodded.

"Peter."

"Just say it Livia."

"You're going to be my husband." She said her voice trailing off at the end and her heart racing.

"See?" He asked.

"Alright so this is going to be…Interesting. But we'll make it through this one step at a time."

"Fine then step one, moving in. When do you want to do that?" He asked.

"How about we just get it out of the way and do so tomorrow? It's not like we have any furniture to bring since the apartment is already furnished." She suggested nervously.

"Um, yeah, sure, why not?" He stammered looking back at the house and seeing Walter literally dancing around in joy. "How are we going to do this with Walter still being so dependent on me?"

"Ah…Check on him a lot?" She said not having thought about the Walter aspect of things. "I'm sure they will send someone to stay with him while he transitions."

"I hope so. The man is barely stable as it is. He doesn't need to be left alone for long periods of time." Peter sighed.

"I'm sure he'll do alright." She reassured him. "What time do you want to move in?"

"How about around lunch time?" He suggested wanting to get it out of the way but not wanting to do it too early.

"Okay." She nodded though he couldn't see it. "I'll see you then."

"Yeah, I'll see you then." He sighed and hung up.

**Moving~Moving~Moving~Moving**

Peter closed the car door and looked up at the place that he and Olivia were to call their home for the time being. He had a box of belongings under one arm and a bag of clothing slung over the other, Walter walking behind him with more stuff while Astrid came out of the place and headed to Olivia's car. They had done as Broyles suggested and enlisted the help of their friends and family to get them moved in, everyone agreeing after Peter and Olivia answered all their questions about why the place already had furniture, both of them stating that it was sold that way. Rachel had practically pounced on the idea of moving her sister and Peter into the same place, looking like she was about to burst into song along with Walter who was already singing songs about marriage, love and even sex which caused both Peter and Olivia to squirm when everyone would give them very suggestive looks. They soon had every box out of the cars and into the apartment, leaving the unpacking for Peter and Olivia who had flatly refused for anyone to unpack their clothing and other personal items, both of them seeing a disappointed look on Walter's face, the man having crept closer to Olivia's things with a look that gave Olivia the creeps.

"Are you sure you don't need any more help?" Astrid asked, always ready to help out when needed.

"No, that's alright but thanks." Olivia weakly smiled. She wasn't completely ready to be alone with Peter but also didn't want anyone going through her things.

"Aunt Liv, you should kiss Uncle Peter." Ella said with a smirk on her face at the look Olivia gave her. Olivia looked around them and saw expectant looks before she cupped Peter's cheek in her hand and kissed him soundly, feeling him respond quickly and hoping that it wasn't just for the benefit of their families. They broke apart quickly and turned to everyone who just beamed at them before slowly trickling out of the apartment and to their cars, leaving Peter and Olivia to let out sighs of relief.

"Okay so how are we going to do this?" Peter asked.

"Well we have to make it believable, so you take half and I'll take half." She explained, indicating to everything around them. Peter quickly agreed and started pulling his stuff out his bags and boxes, heading into the bedroom and putting his things away while Olivia did the same, both of them quickly unpacked and looking at each other nervously. It was late and both were tired but were unsure about sharing the full size bed.

"What side do you sleep on?" Peter asked and smiled pleased when she pointed to the opposite side that he slept on. "Well at least we have that going for us; I sleep on the other side."

"One ray of sunshine." She groaned and went to walk away when she felt Peter's hand enclose around her wrist.

"Is it really going to be that bad being married to me?" He questioned and saw her sigh heavily.

"You have your flaws." She shrugged.

"Well so do you."

"Really, name one?"

"You're controlling."

"You're arrogant." She retorted.

"You dress like a nun."

"You dress like Walter."

"Ouch." He said with a disbelieving look on his face. "I don't dress like Walter."

"You dress like either an old man or someone that stole clothes off a bum on the street." She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What?" He squeaked in defiance.

"Your clothing is always too baggy, it hardly ever matches and you always look like you've just crawled out of bed." She pointed out.

"Well at least my clothing doesn't look like it came from the closet of Wednesday Adams."

"You sound like a dying whale when you try to sing." She sent back.

"You're trigger happy." He said remembering the time she had almost shot him.

"You're obsessed with always being right!" She stated getting a little heated at him.

"That would be you!"

"You have friends that are in the least petty thieves."

"They're not thieves."

"Are you really going to tell me that Marcum acquired all those books from legal sources or that Mako doesn't run a chop shop?" She pointed out.

"Hey! You don't see me going after your friends! Oh, wait that's right you don't have any!" He yelled, instantly regretting it when he saw tears well in her eyes, his words apparently bringing up memories of Charlie. "Livia, I'm sorry." He said reaching out only for her to shrink away from him.

"No. Leave me alone Peter." She said her voice shaking as she grabbed the bag with her bedding in it and left him alone in the room, feeling more like an ass than ever before.

A/N: If you can imagine it… lots of crazy dancing and high pitched squeals… A huge thanks from the both of us for all the wonderful reviews and the awesome people behind them!


	4. Breakfast Love by Oranfly

Chapter: Breakfast Love'n by Oranfly

Peter woke to the smell of coffee and bacon. It wafted past him and he rolled over to get out of bed only to fall on the floor with a grunt. He stared at the floor in confusion before looking around and the circumstances to him ending up on the floor rushed back to him. Scrambling to his feet he looked up and saw Olivia gliding around the kitchen in a large t-shirt with ear buds in listening to music. He watched in bemusement as her head bobbed to the music and she would flip bacon in beat. Peter couldn't help but grin as he walked from the living room and took a seat at the breakfast bar and just stared at her. She was just turning to put the bacon on a plate when she saw him and nearly dropped the bacon with the pan.

"Peter!" She wobbled but saved the food and then glared at him.

"Sorry," he said, eyeing the bacon she was carrying. "I didn't realize cooking was one of special agent Olivia Dunham's numerous talents."

Olivia only glared at him and kept her mouth sealed.

"Olivia, I said I was sorry. I shouldn't have said those things," Peter pleaded. "I definitely didn't mean them."

But Olivia still ignored him. Frustrated both with himself and her stubbornness, Peter stood to leave the room.

"Peter," Olivia sighed and removed the ear buds from her ears and looked at him. "We can't afford to have this fight. We have to get married tomorrow and we still need to put up the front of being excited about it and in love."

He gave her a look of both guilt and frustration.

"I'll accept your apology if you accept mine as well," Olivia said with a sigh. "I didn't mean half the things I said to you as well. You can be so-" she gave him a scrunched face that was meant to say it all making him chuckle.

"I'm sorry I make it so hard for you," Peter said apologetically.

"Not always, Peter. Sometimes you save me from myself." She gave him a wry smirk before pushing a plate of food in his direction. "Coffee will be ready in a second."

Peter straightened himself in the seat and when she walked away to get him a cup of coffee he noticed she was _only_ wearing the t-shirt revealing long pale legs that were just begging to be touched. He had to work to make sure his jaw didn't drop and keep his face neutral as she turned to face him again, carrying a steaming mug of coffee.

"You're an angel," he murmured, taking the mug from her. "So what are your plans for the day?"

Olivia leaned up against the counter across from him and swiped a piece of bacon off his plate before answering. "Dress shopping…" Olivia's face was pinched and pained when she said the two words causing Peter to almost laugh out loud. She must've seen his pleasure over her pain though because she smiled brightly at him. "Well you've got to be fitted for a tux, meet up with the caterer to confirm the menu, buy a cake for the reception, and check in on Walter."

Peter grimaced and bit into his toast. "Still beats dresses." He pointed out with a satisfied grin.

Olivia was about to throw a piece of toast at him when they heard the door unlocking and then opening. Dropping the toast, Olivia stretched across the counter and brought a hand around to the back of Peter's neck to pull him closer and stole a long deep kiss that Peter melted into quickly.

"Oh!" Rachel said and there was shuffling before Olivia pulled away to see Rachel attempting to cover Ella's eyes but failing as the little girl peered eagerly around them.

Peter stared at Olivia wide eyed. "Thank you for breakfast," he said, voice breaking.

Olivia walked away and with a "come hither" stare licked the jam that had been on his mouth off her lips. "No, thank _you_," she grinned wolfishly. She disappeared into the bedroom and Peter tried to collect himself so it wasn't so obvious that he was so hellishly aroused that he thought he was going to explode if she came back into the room too quickly.

"So… dresses…" Peter nodded, trying not to choke on his food.

Rachel just shook her head. "You know, I knew you two would be good for each other, but even I never imaged seeing my sister as happy as she is now and I have you to thank for it. I should warn you though that if you break her heart you won't be able to run fast enough."

Peter swallowed down the remainder of his toast with wide eyes. "I have no intention of hurting her. I only want her to be happy – no matter what that takes," Peter said, knowing it to be the truth. All he ever wanted was her happiness, no matter what the cost. A minute later and Olivia was walking out of the bedroom in jeans and t-shirt looking to Peter, like maybe she belonged in a porno, or maybe that was still somewhere south talking. She gave him a quizzical look before kissing him on the cheek with a promise to see him tonight.

Peter was just turning down for the night when he heard the keys jingling at the door. He glanced at the clock and was surprised to see it read just past eleven. He had expected Olivia home hours ago since they had a long day ahead of them tomorrow. Walking to the door to open it he was surprised when Olivia nearly stumbled through the door laughing. Rachel poked her head around with a silent apology.

"Sorry, I insisted on a bachelorette party and I think we fed her a few too many shots." Rachel said, keeping Olivia steady as she giggled, but when Olivia caught site of Peter her face lit up and she leapt into his arms so that her legs wrapped around his waist and then braced her hands on the back of his shoulders. Peter staggered beneath the force and weight before catching himself and grabbing her upper thighs to keep her from falling.

"Gee, thanks, Rach. I owe you one," Peter rolled his eyes at her, but then Olivia started to kiss and nip at his neck just below his ear and he had to bite back a growl of pleasure. "Okay! See you tomorrow Rach!" He turned so that he could set Olivia down before it became very obvious that she was having a very strong effect on him.

"K! I'll be by to pick her up at 7am, so make sure she's up and ready by then." Rachel called before shutting the door, leaving them alone. Problem was, Olivia was now licking and kissing her way along his neck sending all of the blood in his body rushing south and no amount of mental images of Broyles in a thong was fixing the problem.

"Livia," he groaned. "She's gone."

"Mhmmm," she murmured and continued her oral assault on his neck and now bare shoulder, since he was shirtless.

"God, Livia… please…" He groaned, fighting to keep his brain in control of his body and not some other parts. She would regret this in the morning if he let it continue. His fingers dug into her thighs as she found a sensitive spot between his neck and shoulder.

"Oh!" Olivia nearly jumped out of his arms but he held her tight so she wouldn't fall and hurt herself.

"Can you stand?" Peter asked. Olivia nodded, blushing to the roots of her.

"Oh Peter, I'm so sorry – I –"

"No need to explain. You're pretty drunk and that was a very good act for your sister there." Peter tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

"Yeah, right…" Olivia agreed, hoping he'd buy that excuse since she really had just gotten carried away tasting him. She felt lower things twinge when she thought about just taking him for dessert.

"Why don't we get to sleep; long day ahead of us tomorrow and all," Peter found it hard to keep eye contact with her since his body was still reacting to her proximity.

"I am a bit sleepy," Olivia replied, yawning to confirm the statement.

"I'll do the security check on the windows and door while you get a head start," Peter said, moving past her to lock the front door. He heard Olivia shuffle to the bedroom with no protest and he smiled to himself. At least she would fall asleep quickly, minimizing the awkwardness of their first night actually sharing the bed since he'd slept on the couch last night. When he'd made his round he entered the bedroom to see Olivia fast asleep on her back, still fully dressed. Sighing in resignation, Peter sat on the side of the bed and untied and removed her sneakers. When he'd set those aside, he grimaced before unbuttoning her jeans and then shimmying them down, the whole time praying to whatever God that existed that she wouldn't wake up at this moment. Lucky for him she didn't and Peter tried not to stare any longer than necessary as he removed the jeans and set them aside. She would be fine sleeping in the t-shirt so he didn't bother with anything else other than to lay a blanket over her and because he couldn't quite stop himself he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before crawling into his side of the bed and falling asleep.

A/N: I'm getting much better at this updating thing I think and I blame the constant feed of wonderful reviews from you all. Thanks again for reading and remember half the credit goes to the wonderful Americanchick. Shameless, I know, but we've got another fic going in the Bones and Fringe crossover section called Edge of The Storm that is being posted by Americanchick if anyone is interested.


	5. Wedding MO Sessions by Americanchick

Chapter: Wedding Make Out Sessions by Americanchick

Her head was pounding as she cracked her eyes open, only to shut them almost instantly as soon as the sun hit them through the open blinds. She was lying across the bed, the sheet haphazardly covering her legs while her face was buried in the sheets next to Peter's pillow, his smell assaulting her senses and leaving her feeling warm and content. She would happily have just stayed there and forgotten about the wedding completely if she hadn't of felt the bed dip and a hand gently take hers before wrapping it around a hot cup of coffee. She felt Peter get up and heard the blinds close, her eyes and head thanking him profusely.

"How do you feel?" He asked sitting down again.

"Like I drank too much last night." She responded, rolling over onto her back, careful not to spill anything from her cup.

"You did drink too much." Peter chuckled and smiled when he saw her wince at the noise. "Good thing the wedding isn't until this afternoon, it will give you time to feel better."

"How did we get roped into this?" She asked handing him her cup and pushing herself into a sitting position.

"It's our job." He said quoting her from a few days ago.

"I know, but you do realize that we really are getting married and that if we want to put an end to the marriage after everything is done, that we'll have to actually go through the divorce process right?" She asked.

"I'm sure we'll figure it all out, we're both pretty smart people if I may say so myself." He responded, feeling his heart skip a beat at the 'if' in her statement. "Come on, you should probably eat something before your sister gets here and drags you away until the wedding."

"Yeah I probably should." She agreed and went to get up but was stopped by Peter's hand on her arm. He leaned in and brushed his lips against her in a feather light touch that deepened when she responded to him. The kiss was short and sweet, ending quickly and with both of them looking at the other through hooded eyes. She gave him a curious look after a bit and watched him shrug a shoulder.

"Practicing for later." He said though his voice was thick with emotion. "Here" He said handing her cup back and watching her take a sip, a light tinge of red to her cheeks.

"I'm going to go eat." She said pointing in the general direction of the kitchen before getting up and walking away.

"You look beautiful aunt Liv." Ella said when she saw her aunt in the ivory strapless dress. Her hair was up in a loose yet elegant wrap and she had light makeup on that Rachel had insisted she wear. She not only looked but felt amazing in the dress which took her by complete surprise since she had never been one of those girls that would dress up and go out, she would always just throw on a pair of pants and a plain shirt and call it good. She also couldn't push the fact that she was getting married to Peter, from her mind. As soon as she had felt his lips on hers for the first time she knew that hiding her feelings for him from herself was a moot point and had come to accept the fact that she loved him. And now here they were getting married so that they could try and catch a killer and once that was done, they would more than likely go through with divorce and walk away from this like it never happened. But then came the next issue, telling everyone that was so thrilled for them that it was all a game, fake, probably never would have happened if this case hadn't come up.

"Are you ready?" Rachel asked walking over to her.

"Yeah, ah, I guess I'm as ready as I will be." Olivia said trying to plaster on a smile as she walked with her sister out of the tent that they had set up in the park for dressing. There was just one other tent set up that held the tables and food, a large cake sitting in the center. They turned to the tiny group that consisted of Walter, Ella, Astrid, Nina, and Broyles and of course Peter. There was a priest there as well at Walter's insistence. She walked over to Walter while Rachel went to stand by her daughter.

"Are you ready?" Walter asked and saw her nod before she took his arm and they started to walk down the thin aisle, her eyes traveling to Peter a smile stretching across her face when she saw him in his black suit with the purple tie from Walter's tux. He had intended on wearing it just to appease his father but had to dump that idea when he realized that the suit was several inches too short. They soon found themselves at the front with Olivia standing right next to Peter both of them looking at the other nervously. They both took a deep breath each and turned to the priest ready to get this over with.

"It was my mother's." Peter said walking up behind her hours later and seeing her looking at the ring that now sat on her finger, fitting perfectly. "Walter insisted that you have it."

"It's beautiful." She sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't like lying to my family and this, it just feels…"

"I know." He nodded. "But we have to and when this is all over…I guess we just explain as best we can to them why we did this."

"It will crush Walter." She pointed out.

"Yeah it will, but there isn't much we can do about right?"

"Yeah, right." She nodded and looked at him before smiling. "I'm going to go spend some time with Rachel and Ella before they go home."

"Okay." He smiled and watched her walk away, Broyles coming up beside him.

"How are you and agent Dunham doing with this so far?" He asked.

"It's hard lying to our families." Peter admitted to the older man. "But living together has been alright so far."

"And the public displays of affection? I've noticed some lack of that for a newly married couple." Broyles pointed out.

"And what exactly do you want me to do just go over and make out with her?" Peter asked.

"That would be a start." Broyles nodded.

"Great." Peter sighed and walked away from Broyles to go stand by Olivia, taking her hand and gently pulling her into his chest before lowering his mouth to hers and swallowing her gasp with his lips. He heard Rachel sigh in happiness as Olivia's lips started to glide over his, his feelings for her taking over temporarily as his tongue begged for the entrance that he had yet to have ever received from her, a jolt of electricity running through him when she did actually part her lips just enough for his tongue to sweep inside her mouth and duel with her own in a passionate kiss. The kiss started to heat up without either of them knowing it, both of them pulling apart slowly and a little embarrassedly when they heard Walter wolf whistle and tell them to get a room.

"I love you." He said for the benefit of Rachel but feeling the truth throughout his whole body.

"I love you too." She reciprocated also feeling the jolt of truth it caused, making her heart skip a beat. Out of everyone in the world, she was the one that got stuck marrying the man that she loved, but not for their own purposes. And now here she was hearing the words she had longed for but knowing he was only saying the words for everyone else's benefit. They stared at each other for a while before turning to see the others looking at them with either happy or satisfied looks on their faces.

"I'm going to get Walter back." Astrid said smiling at them happily. "I'll see the two of you at the lab soon I'm sure, you just do the whole honey moon thing and I'll take care of everything with Walter."

"Thank you." Peter smiled, pulling Olivia into his side where she wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Yes thank you Astrid." Olivia nodded tightening her hold on Peter. "We'll see you in a week or so."

"Alright, don't rush back on my account. I can take care of Walter just fine." Astrid pointed out.

"We're going to head out too." Rachel said holding a sleepy Ella in her arms. "Someone is a little tired."

"Okay." Olivia said kissing Ella on the head. "I love you both and I'll see you soon."

"Love you too aunt Liv." Ella sighed. "I love you Uncle Peter."

"I love you too kiddo." Peter said feeling his heart wrench.

Rachel and Ella walked away with Astrid and Walter as Broyles and Nina approached them.

"You are not to leave your apartment unless we want you too. Do you understand?" Broyles asked. "It is for your own safety, we'd much rather not be cleaning you up with a broom and dust pan."

"Yes sir." Olivia nodded and saw Peter do the same out of the corner of her eye. "How long are we essentially on house arrest?"

"For the foreseeable future." Nina pointed out. "Until this guy is caught you will potentially be in danger. Your pictures have been splashed through news papers and dozens of people have walked by this park today while you were getting married. It's only a matter of time before something happens."

"That's not very reassuring." Peter pointed out, not exactly sure how he felt about being stuck in an apartment with Olivia 24/7.

"No. But it's true." Broyles stated. "I'll drive you home and then from there you're on your own until we call on you."

"Okay." They both said in unison, neither liking the idea all that much but going along with it anyway. They followed him to the car and got in, trying to even fathom what was going to happen next. They soon found themselves walking through their apartment door and Broyles car pulling away. Olivia vacated to the bathroom to get the dress off while Peter went to the bedroom to change.

"Peter." Olivia called after he had already gotten changed.

"Yes?" He asked seeing that she was still in the bathroom.

"Can you, um, help me please?" She asked nervously, opening the door and turning so that the back of the dress was facing him. He reached out and worked the zipper down, watching as milky skin was revealed to him, begging to be touched. He felt himself start to salivate at the thought of what her skin would feel like but restrained himself in the hopes of not being murdered by his now wife.

"There." He said through dry lips.

"Thank you." She said, having felt a strong desire to be touched by him. She heard the door close behind her and turned to see that he had left before she slipped the dress off and quickly got into some pajamas.

"We should probably go to bed." Peter pointed out, looking at the time.

"Probably." She agreed, both of them going into their room and lying down. They had just started to drift off when the phone startled them awake.

"Who would be calling at this time of night?" Peter grumbled and reached over here to grab the phone, putting it on speaker. "Yes?"

"You just got married." The voice of Broyles said. "The watch out stated that nothing along the lines of a newly married couple is happening over there as of yet."

"What do you mean?" Peter asked as realization dawned on him. "Are you saying that you want us to have sex?"

"At least pretend to be." Broyles said. "Just, I don't know, make noises, anything to convince your neighbors that you are indeed sexually active."

"Yes sir." Olivia said as they hung up the phone and looked at each other.

"How exactly do you want to do this?" Peter asked nervously and nearly lost it when she looked at him saucily before tipping her head back and letting out a guttural moan.

"Oh Peter!" She called out. "Well do something." She urged and let out a small laugh when he stood up and started to shake the bed, making it squeak. They both started to let out moans and call the other's names while Peter continued to shake the bed, both of them silently laughing at the absurdness of their actions, continuing for another good ten minutes or so before stopping and lying down again, close to tears.

"Come on ten minutes really?" Peter asked with an offended look on his face.

"What are you saying you can last longer than ten minutes?" She asked with a taunting eyebrow raised.

"Definitely." He said giving her a look that left her feeling exposed and turned on. She wanted to kiss him and make him prove that he could last longer but pushed the thoughts aside and smiled at him.

"I'm tired." She announced and saw something shift in his eyes before he nodded.

"Me too."

"Good night Peter."

"Good night Olivia." He parroted, having felt the heat between them but unsure of how she felt. He rolled over on his side so that he was facing away from her and quickly fell asleep while she did the same.

A/N: Hope it was everything you all dreamed about ;-) Thanks for the wonderful reviews, they've made us both oh so happy!


	6. The Way to a Man's Heart by Oranfly

Chapter: The Way to a Man's Heart by Oranfly

Peter woke to the smell of strawberries and autumn and when he cracked his eyes open the sun was shining through a curtain of white gold. Feeling a weight on him, he mentally assessed where he was and what kind of situation he'd gotten himself into. The weight was mostly on his right side but it felt like there was a leg thrown across his hips. One arm was trapped beneath a pillow and the other… well his hand was on something smooth, yet firm and then it hit him like a ton of bricks. This was Olivia curled up with him and his hand was definitely resting on her ass; the ass he had been infatuated with since he'd seen her half naked the first time when she was throwing her tank virginity out the window. Knowing she would kill him if she woke and found his hand there, Peter slowly removed his hand and brought it back toward his own body. That was when a loud shrill broke the silence and they both snapped fully awake. One more shrill and Peter knew it to be his phone, so mumbling an apology he untangled himself from her and made a dash for the kitchen where he'd left his phone.

Olivia watched him go and blushed when her eyes remained glued to his butt as he exited the room. Shaking her head to break that particular image, she glanced at the clock; 9:04AM. Olivia groaned and fought the urge to flop back into bed and pass out even if it was already late in the morning. Instead she thought of what Broyles was expecting her do and not wanting to get another call from him, she decided that a little peep show was in order for the morning. They had to assume their place was being watched by the murderer and so dressed in a loose tank top and her underwear she lazily walked to the large floor to ceiling windows in the bedroom and stared out wistfully at the city, already longing to be free of her confines. Knowing she shouldn't, but unable to stop herself, Olivia began to discreetly search for their watch-guard. She was only a couple minutes into her search when she felt large warm hands envelope her waist, fingering the thin material of her shirt. Olivia fought the shiver that wanted to quake through her body at this intimate touch. His voice came low and husky beside her ear.

"Putting on a little show, Dunham?" Peter asked and then placed a soft kiss just below her ear that made Olivia's breath hitch in her chest.

Olivia nodded dumbly, unable to breath let alone answer.

"Then why don't I help you out a bit," Peter whispered and Olivia was about to ask what he meant when he began to place whiskered kisses along her neck and she felt her knees almost buckle in shock and pleasure. His right hand wandered under the fabric of the shirt and laid itself flat against her bare stomach. The feeling of his hand on her bare skin sent a jolt through Olivia and she finally took a shaky breath and lost herself to the sensations he was causing her with his simple touches and kisses. She was about to beg to be released just so she could avoid making a fool of herself when this thumb barely grazed the undersides of her breasts making her whimper before she could even process an appropriate reaction. His hands stilled quite suddenly and his lips were all of a sudden gone and then he was gone. Olivia turned to see him speed walking for the bathroom and then the door slammed behind him.

Her stomach dropped to the floor and horror washed over her, threatening to drown her in guilt. _Was she that horrible to be with?_ Not wanting to be around when he got out of the bathroom, Olivia scrambled to dress in whatever she found first which happened to be cargo pants and an FBI t-shirt. Grabbing a hair tie, her badge, cell phone, and keys she marched into the kitchen and dialed Broyles. When he answered she got right to her point.

"I want out now," Olivia said, her tone serious and flat.

"We've discussed this Dunham and you can't leave that apartment until we say." Broyles deadpanned.

"I wasn't giving you a choice, sir." Olivia said coldly, tying her hair up into a messy bun while the phone balanced on her shoulder. "I'm leaving now to just get away for the day but I'll take Astrid for backup in case I need it."

Broyles could be heard cursing through the phone and Olivia did her best to just ignore it. "At least wear your vest and the tracking watch we left you."

"Done."

"And Dunham, report in when you make it back safely or if anything suspicious comes up." Broyles added.

"Yes, sir." And then she hung up and scribbled a note for Peter that she would be back later and left.

Peter stayed under the cold hard spray of the shower for at least thirty minutes before he'd consider coming out. He silently cursed when the thoughts of what he had done recircled in his brain for another round of torture. He'd almost gotten carried away with their act. She just tasted so damn amazing and the feel of her skin beneath his rougher hands had been like cool silk. The way she shivered at the attention of his touch and that noise she'd made when he'd accidently brushed up against her breasts had nearly undone him completely. He had to leave because if he had stayed he would've done something she would regret, because he knew for that minute that she had wanted him as well. Her reaction to him was too real and he could see the peaks of her breasts rising in arousal through her shirt, but he knew the minute they were done she would hate him for taking advantage and who could blame her.

Drying off he swore under his breath when he realized he hadn't exactly stopped for a change of clothes in his stampede for the bathroom. So he poked his head out the bathroom door and was relieved when he didn't see Olivia. Wrapping the towel around his waist he exited the bathroom, aware that she might come in at any time. He quickly scrambled into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and almost did a victory dance when she hadn't come in to see him change. But then that temporary victory turned into blossoming worry as he realized that the apartment was dead quiet. Trying not to panic yet, Peter dropped the towel and speed walked into the living room and then the kitchen, but there was no sign of her anywhere.

"Olivia?" He asked, his voice threatening to rise in alarm. No response. He was about to call Broyles when he saw her note on the fridge.

_Out with Astrid. Be back later. Don't go anywhere._

_-O_

Well wasn't she being a bossy agent today and where the hell did she go? Some of Peter's worst fears raced through his brain at high speed. Olivia getting kidnapped, being shot down, fending for her life while surrounded by a group of bad guys. _What the hell was she thinking?_ Peter thought angrily. He debated on calling Broyles to let him know he had a rogue agent, not caring if she got in trouble if it meant they could find her and bring her back safely. Finally he ended up calling.

"She's gone." Peter said angrily, once he'd answered the phone.

"I know," Broyles responded cryptically.

"Why is she gone? I thought we were supposed to stay put," Peter bit out, angry that she had managed to get the rules bent for herself.

"I didn't exactly have a whole lot to say on the matter," Broyles said dryly. "She's with agent Farnsworth and I've got two other agents trailing them and yes, Walter is well guarded at the lab."

"Then I want out of this place too," Peter said stubbornly.

"Don't even think about it, Bishop. Our forces are already stretched thin and we can't have you both out in separate places; you're too hard to protect then." Broyles said it in a manner that left no room for debate.

"Then why don't you tell me where she is, and I'll go to her." Peter reasoned.

"I don't think so. Just stay put." And then there was a dial tone which left Peter grumbling in frustration. Olivia must have been pretty pissed to have went AWOL on a case. He wanted to call her so badly; to apologize for getting carried away and to make sure she was indeed, okay, but she probably just needed a little space. Not knowing what to do with himself and feeling on edge, Peter decided to explore the apartment building to see what he might find. After exploring for an hour he'd discovered a gym, swimming pool, and café lounge. Deciding that he probably had a few hours to burn before Olivia would be back he changed into swimming trunks and decided to swim some laps to ease his overactive imagination concerning Olivia and how she was fairing.

Peter must have swam for two hours until he was so exhausted his brain refused to think beyond the waiting couch in the living room. He dragged his feet all the way to the apartment and then inside but froze when he heard noises coming from the kitchen. Sneaking as quietly as possible he peered around the corner to see Olivia balancing on a stool trying to put something into a cupboard. More shocking than finding her home, was that she was wearing tighter jeans and a gray and green flowing blouse that cinched just under her breasts, emphasizing her very womanly curves, and had flowing sheer short sleeves and bottom. Her hair was hanging in waves down her back and though it shocked him to see her looking different he couldn't deny that she looked mouth watering.

"Did you need some help?" He offered, knowing she hadn't noticed him enter the room yet.

Olivia gasped and startled at the sound of his voice setting her fall into motion as the stool began to tip and she scrambled for purchase anywhere to prevent her from a rather long drop to the ground, but Peter caught her around the waist and pulled her back before she could hit the floor with the stool. Olivia wriggled free of his arms and settled herself on her feet.

"I didn't realize you were such a good spy," she said dryly before fingering her hair back behind her ears nervously.

"I wasn't spying. You were just making so much noise you didn't hear me come in," Peter pointed out.

"Right," Olivia rolled her eyes.

"So are you going to tell me why you left?" Peter asked trying not to sound upset.

Olivia fidgeted with the hem of her shirt before finally answering. "I should have told Broyles to put Jessup on the case."

"_What?_"

"Look, Peter… I know I'm not physically attractive to you and that it makes it hard for you to pretend to want me." She paused, blushing and trying to find the appropriate next words as Peter's mouth gaped open in shock. "I was thinking that maybe if you could just close your eyes and pretend I'm someone else – someone you actually want and maybe that would make it easier on you. If it's the name thing, you can, ummmm, call me something else; it's not like they can hear when we're stuck inside."

"Okay, stop right there." Peter finally spoke up, unable to hear her bring herself lower just to appease him. "Is this why…" He fingered the hem of her blouse and Olivia blushed and looked away, not needing to confirm his suspicions. "Dunham…" He sighed, saddened by what she had been thinking – was _still_ thinking. He pulled her into a hug and just held her close with his chin resting on top of her head.

"I'm sorry you got stuck doing this with me, Peter. I'm so sorry," Olivia murmured into his chest.

"I'm not," Peter said honestly. "You're my partner and if I was going to have to get married for work/undercover purposes I would want it to be with you."

Olivia tipped her head up to stare at him and judge his sincerity. "Really?"

Peter chuckled softly. "Yes, and Olivia, you are absolutely breath-takingly gorgeous." He willed her to believe his words with his eyes and Olivia blushed.

"Then why?" She left the question open and looked away. Peter debated on what to tell her and decided that she would know if he lied overly much so he would have to stick close to the truth.

"I'm a guy. A guy who hasn't gotten any in a long time and you're a very beautiful woman." Peter sighed and eyed her nervously. "I'm not a saint, Olivia."

Realization caught up with her and she blushed to the roots of her hair before looking down at her feet and then back up at him. "Oh…" was all she could manage to say without sounding like an absolute idiot, which she probably did anyways.

Peter was almost overwhelmed with the urge to show her exactly how much his body wanted hers, but they were partners and that would've been inappropriate.

Thinking much along the same lines, Olivia had to stop herself from giving him a long and deep kiss and test those waters, but she knew that just because he was attracted to her, didn't mean he had feelings for her, so she gave his hand a gentle squeeze before backing away.

"I was going to make my specialty for dinner tonight," Olivia said, doing a 180 on the subject.

"Oh yeah?" Peter asked, catching on to her need to go back to normality. "And what specialty is that?"

"Spaghetti with meat sauce, salad, and garlic cheese bread," Olivia said with a smile.

"Well they say the way to a man's heart is through his stomach, so you'd better be careful or you might break mine," Peter teased before exiting the kitchen to go and shower and change. _If only she knew_.

A/N: Thanks for the wonderful reviews! There was much squeeing today overall. Hope you all likey!


	7. Men Are Clueless by Americanchick

Chapter: Men Are Clueless by Americanchick

The water wrapped around his arms and traveled the length of his body, the torrents ending at his feet and starting all over again as he thrust his arms into the liquid that cooled his body, steady stroke sending him across the pool while the water dulled the sounds around his ears so that all he could hear were the splashes that his feet made. He had started going to the pool that the apartment building had while Olivia was more likely to hit up the gym, both of them returning to their home satisfied and ready to do as Broyles asked. So far that had consisted of mundane tasks such as going to the store, holding hands and kissing in public. Everything had started off small but had started to grow as their feelings for the other started to pound against their resisting walls, begging to be let lose. Small touches started happening both in and out of the public eye and hardly ever taking place due to Broyles' request anymore, his phone calls and request having come to a crawl so slow that it was hard to detect as anything more than a stationary figure standing off in the distance. There had been several more times when they had been asked to engage in intimate interactions at night, each time finding them doing the same as before yet sharing heated looks and going to bed lying close together, feeling the other's heated skin. It had gotten to the point where they could sense when the other was around, which is what he was feeling now as he continued doing laps in the pool. He could feel her watching him from the water's edge. Stopping his motions, he drifted to the edge of the pool and cleared the water from his face before looking up at where she was sitting, her feet in the water.

"Broyles wants us to go shopping and to wear the FBI shirts that he had an agent drop off early." She explained, running her feet through the cool fluid. He watched her foot for a few moments before looking up at her. "Don't even think about it." She protested, but a little too slowly as he had already grabbed hold of her foot and pulled her into the water.

"You looked like you could cool off." Peter laughed when she came to the surface spluttering and glaring at him. He let his gaze linger on her angered face, her hair plastered around it like a halo, and then let his eyes roam over her body, down the black tank top she had on to the blue shorts that were both now hugging her figure in just the right places. He slowly made his way closer to her, boxing her in between the wall with his body, her eyes widening slightly and her breathing picking up. Their eyes locked briefly before they both leaned in prepared for their lips to meet, only for Peter's phone to ring, making them both jump and blush at what would have happened.

The FBI t-shirts stuck out since they were not your standard gray T, but a bright neon green that made them look like Walking highlighters against the throngs of other people wearing neutral colors. Both were wearing large sunglasses to block out some of the embarrassment and the sense of being exposed that they were feeling at sticking out so much. They had already gone to several stores at Broyles requests that were sent through the tiny receivers in their ears, but had yet to run into anyone that even remotely stuck out as being someone that would turn other living people to glass. Both had seen some pretty creepy people on the Boston streets but none that fit what they were looking for.

"How about we head back home?" Peter asked presumably to Olivia though it was really a question sent to Broyles.

"Keep Walking." Broyles instructed.

"How about we keep walking, it's a nice day." Olivia said, sending a silent curse Broyles way for making them walk through the hot sun. Their clothing was starting to stick to them, and having Peter so close after what had almost happened just a few hours prior, wasn't helping much.

"Let's find a place with air conditioning." Peter suggested as if reading her mind. He then pulled her into a shop where they both let out sighs of relief.

"How are you ever going to find someone that sticks out if you keep stopping?" Broyles groused, this was the fourth time they had taken a break from scouting to cool off.

"It's really _hot _out isn't it?" Olivia asked emphasizing the 'hot' part and hearing Broyles let out an annoyed sigh.

"Fine you can go back home for now." Broyles gave in, both of them instantly smiling in joy and quickly walking through the haze of heat and smog that was coming off the hot streets and the man hole covers, the exhaust from cars filling the air, making it thick and hard to breath. The stench of foods both good and rotting along with the smog was starting to turn their stomachs by the time that they reached their complex and got inside the main entrance. Breathing in the fresh air, they were about to go to their place when they heard someone walk up to them.

"Hi, I'm Kale Braley." He said extending his hand to them with a smile. "The two of you just moved in right? 401?"

"Yes that's us." Peter answered, putting his arm around Olivia. "Yeah, we just got married and decided that this place was nice."

"Yeah my wife and I just moved here too." Kale explained. "It is a nice place and very quiet really."

"How long have you been married?" Olivia asked, leaning into Peter's side.

"A couple of weeks, how about the two of you?"

"About a week now." Peter smiled. "It's been great, hasn't it honey?"

"Yes it has." Olivia beamed and popped up on her toes to give him a quick peck on the lips.

"You're FBI huh?" Kale pointed out smirking at their t-shirts.

"Yes, what about you?" Olivia asked kindly.

"I'm chief of police here actually, my wife is an officer in the next town over." Kale stated.

"Well it was nice meeting you Mr. Braley, but we should head up to our place now, we've had a long day." Peter explained.

"Yes of course, I'll talk with you later I'm sure." Kale said and walked away giving them a look that Olivia caught out the corner of her eye as she and Peter headed up stairs.

"I don't like him." Olivia announced once they were inside the confines of their apartment.

"Big surprise, the one neighbor that finally says hello to us you dislike." Peter pointed out.

"Something is off about him." She shrugged.

"Why because he's the only neighbor that's said hi to us?"

"Yes." She nodded. "Don't you find that just a little odd?"

"Okay, maybe, but he's the chief of police, how creepy can he be?"

"Men," She huffed and walked into the kitchen.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He huffed.

"You're clueless."

"About what?"

"Everything really." She sighed giving him a look before turning to the cupboards, looking for a bowl. Peter was notorious for rearranging things when he got bored. "Where are the damn bowls this time?"

"Top shelf." He pointed out. "And I'm not clueless; I just don't think he's anything to worry about."

"Oh so what, the creepy man that hides in the closet is more likely to kill someone than the school's basketball star?" She quipped, rolling her eyes.

"Alright, I get your point." He groaned, looking to see her climbing on the counter to reach the top shelf. "Be careful."

"Why the hell are they up this high? Even you can't reach them." She pointed out.

"I don't know, it seemed like a good idea at the time." He huffed. "Will you be careful?"

"I am being careful." Olivia snapped just before she stepped down on a dishtowel that slipped on the smooth counter, she reached out to grab hold of something to stable herself only to knock into the stack of bowls while flying back into Peter, both of them hitting the floor hard, bowls shattering around them.

"Yep, that's careful." Peter wheezed, trying to catch his breath after having it knocked out of him by her solid body.

"Oh shut up." Olivia snapped again, going to push herself off of him and the floor only to have her hand connect with a shard of glass that instantly embedded itself into her flesh. "Shit!" She yelled, blood pooling in her hand.

"Oh man, stay right there." Peter said, running off to the bathroom and grabbing the first aid kit there before running back to her and taking out some supplies, pulling the glass from her hand and pressing a swatch of gauze over the cut. He held both of his hands around her one, stifling the bleeding.

"I think I'll be okay." She said after several long minutes of him holding the gauze. He nodded and removed the crimson stained material and examined her cut determining that it wasn't too deep and wouldn't need stitches, before he got a bandage and gently placed it on her hand and wrapped some medical tape around it to hold it in place. He then took them both by surprise by lifting her hand up and placing a kiss over the covered wound, turning to see her looking at him with dark, curious eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked and saw her nod before he leaned down and placed a small kiss on the side of her lips, sending shock waves through her already fully Peter alert body. She would have just pushed him to the floor and had her way with him, but held herself back and instead, stood up, grabbing the broom and dust pan.

"I'm fine Peter." She said barely making eye contact with him. He sighed lightly and gently took the broom from her hands, placing it against the counter before taking her face into his hands and sealing his lips with hers. She responded instantly by burying her hands in his hair and pulling him closer to her, feeling him push his tongue into her mouth as his hands traveled over her back and under the hem of her shirt, pushing it up inch by inch in slow procession, her arms lifting so that he could slip it over her head before she did the same with his, letting her hands travel over his chest, feeling the muscles there. They soon had their jeans undone and sliding down their legs where they kicked them off along with their shoes, standing in nothing but their underwear. She took his hand and pulled them from the kitchen into the living room where she sat on the couch lying back and pulling him on top of her, where she could feel his arousal. Their lips stayed sealed together as his fingers undid the front clasp of her bra pushing it off her and pulling his lips from hers to kiss down her neck and chest, taking a hardened nipple into his hot mouth.

"Peter." She gasped as sensations rushed through her heated body, begging for more. "Please Peter." She pleaded and felt his hands skim over her taut stomach to rest on the tops of her underwear, hooking his fingers in the waist band and pulling them down her hips while hers did the same to his boxers.

"Olivia." He moaned when she clasped her lips over the sensitive area between his neck and shoulder, her hand traveling between them to grasp him, stroking up and down his length a few times before he removed her hand and spread her thighs, entering her smoothly and slowly, both of them moaning in pleasure. He slowly started to rock his hips against hers, a steady rhythm starting, heating up quickly as they moved faster, names being moaned and heads tip back in pleasure. Pushing her down into the couch, he increased the speed of his thrusts, reveling in the noises that he was pulling from her lips, her nails scratching down his back while her eyes were closed and her lips parted. He let out a guttural moan when he felt her start to contract around him, her climax building and pulling him closer to completion. Her walls tightened around him suddenly, her body shuddering and ripping his climax from him in the most powerful orgasm he had experienced in a very long time.

"That was a little unexpected." Olivia panted, lying beside him on the couch.

"Was it?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, his hand tracing down the side of her face.

"No." She smiled, kissing him lightly.

"We should probably get dressed and go to bed." Peter sighed, not wanting to leave the couch.

"Or we can stay here." She mumbled into his chest where she had curled up.

"Or we can stay here." He agreed and wrapped his arms around her, both of them quickly falling asleep.

A/N: I blame that hot steaminess on Americanchick who authored this chapter! We want to thank all of you wonderful people who were kind enough to leave reviews and we won't complain if you do so again :D


	8. Rat Snack and Sherlock by Oranfly

Title: Rat-Snack and Sherlock by Oranfly

Maybe if it hadn't been for the throbbing in her hand or the general aching of her back, Olivia might've stayed wrapped up in the tight and naked embrace of her partner, but after awhile she just couldn't ignore it any longer and she untangled herself from Peter and slipped out of the living room and into the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day. Thoughts of the night before raced through her head as the hot spray attempted to remove every wonderful trace of evidence from her body. What had she been thinking, was the popular phrase headlining her brain at the time and Olivia would've been damned if she didn't march right back there and make the same mistake all over again. But he was her partner; someone she had to see almost every day and work with professionally. Why was it always her that fell into this trap? Olivia berated herself until the water was becoming luke warm and she knew she couldn't escape for any longer. While towel drying a thought occurred to her; they hadn't exactly declared undying affection and commitment so he'd probably thought it was just casual sex between friends. The thought both excited and depressed her. On one hand she didn't have to worry about those pesky 'love' feelings that complicated everything but she couldn't hide those feelings forever. It was only a matter of time before she slipped up and everything came spilling out. So the question of the hour was did she just pretend last night hadn't happened and go back to the way things were before; friends and partners with sexual tension so thick she could barely breath through it? Or do they go on and continue playing with fire and hope it didn't burn them? She knew that partners who pursued more could end badly and though she had moved on from John, her heart lurched in her chest when she remembered that pain; a pain so sharp and all consuming that she had broken for awhile, but Peter was there to pick up the pieces and apparently had kept the majority for himself because she hadn't stood a chance.

When she exited the bathroom with her hair damp and a towel wrapped tightly around her body it was to see Peter lounging in boxers on the bed staring up at the ceiling.

"I forgot how horribly uncomfortable that couch was," he said jokingly and then turned to look at her. His body's reaction was swift, but then he saw the look on her face. "You regret what we did." It was a statement that hung heavy in the air as he quickly sat up straight and stared at her.

"No! No." Olivia assured both of them. "Do you?"

Peter looked thoughtful before shaking his head 'no'. "You know, I think we have ten minutes to spare before we've gotta leave…" Peter smirked at her and slowly crossed the room to where she stood.

"I thought you lasted longer than that," Olivia replied saucily. "And where do we have to go?"

Peter now stood before her with a very impressive reaction to her state of dress and Olivia had to sum up all her will power not to drop the towel and jump him especially when his lips latched onto her neck where he trailed wet kisses from jaw line to bare shoulder until she couldn't think straight anymore.

"We're going shopping for a dog," he whispered huskily in her ear and then stole her lips in a deep and breath taking kiss that left her weak in the knees. This time the towel really did drop as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her naked body against his almost naked one and Olivia decided that what little he was wearing was still too much and she slipped her hands under the hem of his boxers and slid them down until they dropped and he could just step out. Peter slowly maneuvered them toward the dresser and then suddenly spun her so she was facing the large mirror placed just above it. Olivia hardly recognized them they were so lust driven. Their bodies had a glowing flush to them and their eyes were wild with desire. Peter watched in the mirror as his hand caressed her left breast and lightly pinched the hardening nipple making Olivia groan and her eyes to flutter shut in pleasure. "I think I could watch you all day long," he murmured, watching the desire play across her face as he let his hands roam freely around her body until it met the crevice between her legs.

Olivia was already quaking with desire, unsure of how she could even be standing, when his fingers flickered across that magical button causing her hips to buck into his hands and cry of pleasure that sounded half like his name and half a language that didn't exist. Then she felt him poised at her entrance and she ground her backside into him in silent encouragement and he didn't wait long to appease her as he inched into her slowly drawing out a long groan of pleasure from her. Olivia opened her eyes and watched through hooded lashes as he drove into her at a steady pace, rocking their bodies in a rhythm older than time. Any pleasure Olivia was feeling was multiplied as she watched the look on his face as he slid in and out of her. His hands glided from her breasts, tweaking her nipples and then down to her hips where he gripped her tighter and increased his pace, sending the sound of their bodies mating echoing off the walls to compete with their joined sounds of pleasure. It didn't take long for Olivia to finally fall of the precipice of pleasure as Peter's pace became erratic and with one final thrust finished as she came around him and they both stood shakily.

Peter slowly pulled out of her and turned her around so he could pull her to the bed, where they collapsed and she wiggled closer to him so their sweating bodies were pressed together. Olivia rested her head on his chest and zoned out everything but the sound of his frantically beating heart.

"Maybe that wasn't such a great idea," Olivia mumbled tiredly.

"What?" Peter startled and tried to look down at her but the angle was too sharp.

"Well now I just want a nap but we have to go buy a dog?" Olivia asked, still not thinking very clearly.

Peter chuckled, also sounding tired. "Yeah, Broyles thinks that might bring up our value as potential targets since it'll give us an excuse to meet more people and possible suspects." He pulled her body into his and despite his best efforts he began to drift off. "Maybe a short nap wouldn't hurt," he mumbled before falling fast asleep.

It was a loud ring that woke them from their peaceful slumber and Olivia groped blindly for the phone and answered rather groggily.

"Where in the hell have you been?" Broyles' voice came hard and unfeeling over the phone.

Olivia was wide awake now, while Peter still fought of the dregs of slumber.

"Uh, sorry, sir."

Now Peter was wide awake and letting out a quiet litany of swearing as he scrambled out of the bed and began dressing rather quickly while Olivia sat up in bed and received a long telling off about being a professional and showing up to places on time.

"I expect you to be at the store within half an hour. Do I make myself clear?" Broyles said.

"Yes, sir." Olivia said with a steady voice. She hung up the phone and groaned as she fell back into bed again.

Peter, now fully dressed and looking awake stared at her from the doorway, knowing any closer would only make it all the harder to stay dressed. "You know as much as I'm beginning to prefer you naked, the pet shop might not be so understanding."

Olivia threw a pillow at him and he laughed as he dodged it and left the room. Getting dressed was harder than Olivia had intended as her body was beginning to feel the overall soreness from the sudden onset of certain sexual activities. Happy that all the neon green FBI t-shirts were dirty, Olivia chose a deep purple sleeveless peasant top that she had bought while out with Astrid in her original attempt to appear attractive to Peter and a pair of shorter khaki shorts. Since her hair had dried without her brushing it and while she slept, it was almost unmanageable so she braded it down her back.

Peter was just buttering up some toast when she entered the kitchen and Olivia's stomach growled loudly. They hadn't exactly had breakfast before their activities that morning. Peter handed her a piece of toast already prepared.

"Thanks," she took the proffered toast and nearly inhaled it in her haste to fill her stomach.

"Whoa there, Tiger. Want another piece?" Peter asked, already preparing another two slices.

"Sure," she nodded and took a seat at the breakfast bar. "So what kind of dog are we getting?"

"I don't know, but I thought maybe we could slide by the humane society first." Peter said, biting into his toast. "I just don't feel right buying a puppy from an overly bred store when there are perfectly good dogs who need homes available."

Olivia grinned at him as he went into his tirade about animals who needed homes. _Just like the good old days_, Olivia thought almost wistfully.

"You're not listening, are you." Peter said with a look of hurt.

"Sorry, you're just so cute when you go into your little rants." Olivia said and bit her tongue when she realized what she had said and to who. Slipping into the fire already.

"Cute?" Peter laughed and gave her a look of mock hurt. "My informative talks, are _cute?_ Wait – have you _ever_ listened to an educational talk I've given?"

"Of course!" Olivia laughed and took another piece of toast. "Visuals and examples help though." She grinned teasingly at him.

"You mean, like this?" And Peter tilted her chin up for a sweet yet brief kiss that left her stomach doing summersaults. Olivia was unable to respond as her mind faltered for anything to say, but she just couldn't think straight. "I stunned you, the great Olivia Dunham, into silence?" Peter laughed heartily and Olivia glared at him.

"Did not!"

"Oh that's a great response; what are you five?" Peter joked.

Olivia tried not to pout but she couldn't help it. Was it her fault he was so damn sexy that it made her stop thinking at times? And it's not like she could just tell him that.

"Are you done yet?" She snapped lightly still feeling the sting of his words.

"Yes, dear." Peter teased and swallowed the last bite of toast before grabbing the house key to go. The Humane Society was only five blocks away so they decided that walking would be nice.

Olivia rolled her eyes as he took her hand and they made the walk there, looking as couplish as possible. She was beginning to tire of _always_ being a unit. A bell rang when they entered and they approached the front counter where an elderly woman was just hanging up the phone.

"Can I help you?" She asked kindly, smiling in that 'aw what a cute couple' kind of way that was beginning to make Olivia sick to her stomach.

"Yes, we were thinking about adopting a dog." Peter said, giving the lady a winsome smile that had her all too eager to please.

"Right this way!" The lady said and led them around a corner and down a hall. When she got to a door she unlocked it and opened it to reveal a row of kennels, each containing a dog either barking or sleeping. They all perked up when they saw them enter though and Olivia thought she would go nuts if she had to listen to the loud yapping all day.

"Can we pick one that doesn't bark?" She asked Peter, wincing at the riot of noise.

Peter just chuckled at her and tugged her toward the first row to begin the process. They must've looked at a dozen dogs before Peter held a yapping toy dog up for Olivia's approval. Her nose crinkled at the wiggling dog who was just so excited as it yipped.

"It's quiet," Peter said, already trying to convince her that this dog was the one.

"Does that even count as a dog? There are probably rats on the street that could have this thing for breakfast!" Olivia said, eyeing the dog carefully.

"But it's absolutely adorable!" Peter said as the yipping dog licked his face affectionately.

"Ugh, only if we can call him Chicken Fried Rice." Olivia countered.

"It's a 'she'," Peter said. "And who would name a dog that?"

"I would if it looked like a rat-snack," Olivia said, fighting a laugh.

Peter gave her a pouty face and made sure the dog was facing her as it gave one as well. The two of them were clearly a deadly team bent on coercion.

"Fine! You win," Olivia grumbled. "But I get to pick out an actual dog as well."

Peter eyed her suspiciously before agreeing to the terms. He set the smaller dog back down to come back to later and they walked on. About four dogs down and Olivia was bent over and looking into the eyes of fully grown dark gray Great Dane. His soulful eyes never left Olivia as Peter approached for a closer look.

"Isn't he beautiful, Peter?" Olivia awed and smiled at the dog who eyed her with genuine curiousity.

"What? That miniature pony?" Peter asked, hoping she wasn't intending on bringing home this giant of a dog. "You're going to pick him to spite me and the little dog aren't you…"

"No, I wouldn't do something like that. I really like this one!" Olivia said not even glancing away from the dog. "Can you speak, boy?"

The dog answered with a deep and gentle woof that sent a shiver down her spine.

"Can I go in with him?" She asked the lady, getting genuinely excited about touching the dog.

"Sure! Sherlock is a real gentle beast," the lady said smiling at Olivia and unlocking the kennel so she could step in.

"His name is Sherlock?" Peter asked incredulously.

"How fitting is that, Peter?" Olivia grinned and let the dog sniff her hand before she pet him. "Rat-Snack and Sherlock," Olivia tried and grinned. "Perfect!"

"Wait – we're not naming her Rat-Snack. I was thinking Shumba?" Peter offered.

Olivia just rolled her eyes and continued to pet Sherlock. "Please, Peter? Pleeeeeease?" She whined, turning wide and pleading eyes up at him as she stroked the dog's head.

"Unbelievable! You can't just give me that look every time you want something, 'Livia." Peter groaned.

"Look who's talking!" Olivia protested.

"Okay… okay!" He waved off her pleading face until she smiled brightly at him and leapt up to wrap her arms around him and gave him a hasty kiss.

"Thanks," she said slowly lowering herself back to the ground.

"How can I deny the woman I love anything?" Peter said sweetly, his voice sounding so sincere that Olivia almost believed him; almost.

A/N: I'm sooooo sorry this is so delayed. I'd fully intended on posting it last Wednesday night but I ended up in the ER and then I got checked into the hospital until this morning. I'm free now though and I fully intend on updating every night until it's finished. Hope you all enjoyed!


	9. Drool Boy by Americanchick

Chapter: Drool Boy by Americanchick

Olivia stood in the doorway to her and Peter's bedroom, suppressing laughter as Sherlock climbed into the bed beside Shumba and started to lick the face of a very asleep Peter. He mumbled something in his sleep as Sherlock continued to lick, Shumba just staying off to the side watching. It didn't take long before the great Dane had covered Peter's face in a shiny coat of drool making it harder for Olivia not to burst out laughing or into tears from trying to contain it. He reached up and wiped at his face in his sleep before his eyes shot open and he jumped about a foot off the bed, landing with a thunk onto the floor, glaring at the large dog.

"What the…Oh gross." Peter exclaimed wiping at his face while Olivia had sank to the floor laughing so hard she was crying and doubled over. "You think this is funny?" He asked, holding his drool covered hands up for her to see before launching at her in the attempt to smear it on her arms only for her to be a little faster than he was and springing out of the way.

"No drool boy!" She stated, laughing at the look her gave her before he launched at her again wrapping his hands around her arms, his fingers sticking to the skin there. Placing his nose right below her ear, he placed a kiss there before letting his lips travel closer to hers only for her to shrug away.

"What?"

"If you think I'm letting you kiss me with drool all over your face, you are sadly mistaken." She stated and saw him pout.

"This is your dog's fault you know?" He huffed, peeling his fingers from her arms.

"Oh I know, I was watching from the doorway." She smirked.

"And you didn't stop him?" Peter asked incredulously.

"Nope." She chuckled and walked away, leaving Peter gapping after her.

###########################

She was perched on one of the bar stools with a cup of juice between her hands, listening to the shower turning off and the noises that Peter made while drying off and dressing. Soon the noises stopped and she could no longer hear Peter at all which was starting to worry her, her concern only growing when the lights suddenly went off.

"Peter?" She asked lightly, sliding from the stool and calling out again when he didn't answer. "Peter?"

Still not getting a response, she started to slowly make her way through the kitchen, her ears perked up and on high alert, any sudden movement making her jump. It was a few more minutes of calling his name and her heart speeding up at the possibilities that her brain kept replaying, before she felt something brush up against her and she sprung into action, flipping around and drop kicking the person who fell to the ground with a thud.

"Damn Livia." She heard Peter mumble, realization hitting her hard.

"You bastard!" She yelled punching him hard in the arm. "What the hell were you thinking? Do you have any idea what was going through my head? What if the person turning everyone to glass had gotten in, what if he had gotten to you?"

"It was just a joke Dunham." Peter said, still feeling her small fists pounding into him.

"A sick and twisted joke!" She spat.

"Hey, hey!" He yelled catching her fists in his hands to stop her from punching him more. "It was just a joke; I didn't mean to freak you out so much."

"Don't you dare ever do that again?" She said, calming down slowly, looking in his eyes the whole time and seeing something click there.

"You care about me." He said softly.

"Of course I care about you. Do you really think that I would be here right now with you if I didn't care about you?" She asked. "You're my partner and friend."

"No, not like that, you really care about me." He said and saw her look away from him before he hooked his finger under her chin and tilted her face up so she was looking at him again.

"Peter." She sighed. "I married you, I've been living with you, I got two dogs with you and I've slept with you twice. Do you really think I would do all that if I just cared about you as a friend and partner?"

"I suppose you're right." He said, leaning down and capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. "We should go out sometime."

"We live together." She stated.

"I know but I'd like to actually take you out sometime."

"I would like that." She responded and then let out a snort of laughter.

"What?" He asked confused.

"We're doing this completely backwards." She pointed out. "You're asking your wife out on a date."

"I guess I am." He beamed.

"Go turn the lights back on and I'll find something for breakfast." She suggested and watched him nod before walking away, a knock sounding on the door just moments later.

"Hello Mrs. Bishop!" Walter exclaimed when she pulled the door open to reveal him and Astrid.

"Hello Walter." She smiled and looked at Astrid who had an apologetic look on her face.

"He insisted that we come over and visit." The young agent shrugged.

"It's alright; Peter should be out in a minute." Olivia smiled, genuinely happy to see them. It had been a while since they had seen friendly faces.

"Oh dogs!" Walter exclaimed when the huge great Dane and the tiny atlas terrier came bounding out of the bedroom shortly followed by Peter. "I love dogs!"

"I know Walter." Peter chuckled and hugged Astrid. "It's been a while since we've seen you, how has Walter sitting been?"

"That depends on the day." Astrid grimaced. "Some days are just fine while others are pretty trying. He has succeeded in setting the stove on fire, getting stuck on the roof and letting some slimy green experiment lose in the house. I think it's living in the vents."

"So pretty normal really?" Olivia asked receiving a nod. "How has the case been going so far?" She asked casually.

"Everything about the people is glass except for their blood." Walter said excitedly.

"Everything?" Peter asked with a pained look on his face. "Was it quick?"

"No." Walter shook his head. "All of their internal organs were turned to glass one at a time, starting from the bottom up, like a glass filling with ice, a slow build up until completely full. Their hearts where the last to crystallize into glass, it would have been very prolonged and painful I'm afraid."

"So whoever did this would have had to have waited several long minutes before their victims where dead?" Olivia asked. "They watched these people die?"

"Yes." Walter curtly nodded.

"How does this happen?" Peter asked.

We're not positive yet, but all of them showed signs of having crystallization in their tracheas that appears to have happened before their organs went through everything." Astrid explained. "We believe that it's either ingested or inhaled."

"So it could be pretty much anything." Olivia sighed, heavily.

"Yes, but you should be relaxing, no work right now." Astrid scolded.

"You're right." Olivia weakly smiled.

"Can I play with the dogs?" Walter asked almost giddy with joy.

"Okay." Peter smiled at his father and the two men headed outside with the dogs.

"So what's it been like being married to Peter?" Astrid smirked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah, trying at times, but not bad." Olivia shrugged. "How has Walter been without Peter around?"

"Good actually, he has had his moments like letting the slimy green thing he named Earl lose in the house. I've seen it a few times now and it seems to be growing. Walter refuses to get rid of it though claiming that Earl has just as much reason to live as I do."

"That doesn't sound pleasant."

"It's not, especially at night." Astrid pointed out. "It snores."

"So you're no closer to catching his guy huh?" Olivia asked, pouring them each a cup of coffee.

"Do you ever not work?" Astrid rolled her eyes taking the cup Olivia offered.

"Sorry, I just want to catch this guy." She said, taking a sip."I mean turning someone to glass, really?"

"Must be really painful, who would even think of doing something like that?" Astrid agreed. "But no, we are no closer to catching the person behind this."

"I'm sure Walter will figure out a way to catch him." Olivia said looking at the younger agent with a smile. "Peter and I will be back at work soon I'm sure."

"It will be good having you back at work."

"It will be good to be back at work. Neither Peter or I are much into sitting around. "Olivia admitted.

"Well talking about Work, Walter and I should probably head back. We wanted to visit and make sure that you hadn't killed each other. I'm still surprised that I didn't know you were dating." Astrid said.

"We wanted to keep it secret." Olivia shrugged.

"Well you did a great job at that. I'll go get Walter and we'll get out of here." Astrid said and left the room coming back shortly with a pouting Walter and a slightly relieved looking Peter, both of the dogs looking exhausted as they trailed into the house.

"I don't see why we have to leave so soon." Walter huffed.

"Because we have a case to work on and I'm sure Peter and Olivia would like some time together." Astrid pointed out to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Anyway, Gene needs to be milked."

"Yes she does!" Walter exclaimed as if just now remembering the large cow that they had in the lab. He then ambled out of the apartment with Astrid following closely behind sending a 'good bye' over her shoulder.

"Do you think Broyles knows about this?" Peter asked after he was sure that Astrid and his father were gone.

"The way that people are turned to glass, yeah more than likely, Astrid does report to him." Olivia stated and then saw the way he was holding himself. "Are you okay?"

"You kick a little harder than you may think." Peter pointed out and sank down on the soft couch.

"Well you shouldn't have done that." She growled. "Let me see."

"I have to get up?" He groaned but did as told when he saw the look on her face. Undoing his pants and letting them slide to the floor where they could both see the impressive bruising that was starting to form on his upper leg. "What that looks pleasant."

"Stay there." She instructed before going into the kitchen and grabbing a bunch of ice, slipping it into a Ziploc bag and wrapping it in paper towel, going back to him and placing it over the bruising. "I wouldn't have done that if you hadn't of scared me."

"I scared _you_, the unscarable Olivia Dunham. I thought it was impossible to scare you." Peter responded shocked.

"Not when it comes to the people that I care about." She said looking over at him, her eyes saying everything her lips wouldn't as she cupped his cheek and kissed him deeply, pushing him back into the couch, her tongue snaking around his as she stood up and pulled him into the kitchen, sitting on top of the table, pulling him so that he was standing between her legs, evidence of his arousal clear through his thin boxers. It only took a matter of minutes for them to strip down, her legs wrapping around his waist while his shirt hit the floor joining the rest of their clothing. He lowered her to the table, kissing down her neck and over her breasts, knowing that he would never be able to forget the taste of her. Taking a nipple between his lips, he listened to the noises she made in pleasure before slowly pushing into her.

"God Livia, I will never get tired of this." He moaned blissfully, hearing her chuckle huskily pushing up into him.

"Peter." She gasped, begging him with her eyes that were clouded over with desire. He took that as his invitation and started up a steady rhythm that suited them both, quickly bringing their heated bodies closer to climax as he drove deeply inside her. Her nails dug into his back while he grasped the edge of the table with one hand, the other holding her hip driving hard and deep with every thrust. She cried out one last time, her body shuddering under him pulling his own climax from him leaving them both spent on the kitchen table.

"We should really use a bed sometime." Peter remarked, his bruised leg throbbing.

"Maybe." She said sliding off the table and grabbing her clothing. "But where would the fun be in that?"

"You have a point." He shrugged and pulled on his boxers before taking her hand and leading them to the bedroom where they both laid down. He lay on his side as she curled into him, warm and content. "I'm sorry for scaring you earlier. But I want you to know that I'm going to keep you safe, no matter what."

"Me too." She said, turning over so she was facing him and placing a hand on his cheek. "It's what we do, we keep each other safe."

He smiled at her and was about to say more when Shumba jumped up on the bed and stood on his hip, Sherlock climbing in next to Olivia and laying his body across her so that his head rested on Peter.

"Seriously?" He groaned and rolled his eyes before scratching both dogs and falling asleep.

A/N: A quick update as promised! We're both ever so grateful for all the wonderful reviews and feel free to leave more. Another chap coming tomorrow!


	10. Narrow Escape by Oranfly

Title: Narrow Escape by Olivia

Olivia stared down over the edge of the kitchen table at a whimpering and fidgeting Rat-Snack who seemed to be doing the infamous "pee dance". She'd tried to ignore it since it was Peter's dog and he'd be out of the shower soon enough but the small dog had the tiniest bladder in the world and she wasn't up for cleaning up the mess. Finally setting her coffee down, she rolled her eyes and went for the dog's leash hanging by the door.

"In and out, Rat-Snack. None of this picking and choosing from a hundred places." She gave the dog a very pointed look and she just danced around Olivia's ankles while she snapped the leash onto her red collar. They exited out of the complex and began a slow walk, Olivia making sure they were being followed by an agent and Rat-Snack doing her happy dance as she flitted from tree to hydrant to old man's leg.

They'd walked at least five blocks before the dog emptied its bladder on a rose bush. _At least it wasn't the other function_, Olivia thought wryly. Walking back, Olivia let herself get distracted by the changing trees and the smell of the bakery around the corner and she hadn't sensed the impending danger.

A hand wrapped itself around her mouth and an arm around her torso as she was pulled into an alley so hard her vision spun. In reflex her fists balled up tight and she heard the cry of Rat-Snack as her leash tugged hard as well. When she heard the dog cry out Olivia immediately let the leash go so the dog wouldn't get hurt by whoever had her and so she could fight with both hands. Shoving her elbow back she hit the rock hard stomach of her attacker who didn't even seem phased and just gripped her around the middle even harder. Olivia cried out, though it was muffled and went through every defensive move in her book before he had her roughly pressed to the ground.

"You're playing a dangerous game, Dunham." The man growled low in her ear and pressed a knee into her back until she was almost screaming into his hand from pain. Thoughts of Rachel and Ella raced through her brain – and Peter. _Oh Peter_, Olivia thought sadly. Gun fire sang over her head and the man who had her pressed to the ground pulled back as he took a bullet and wrenched Olivia's arm in the process. His weight was lifted from her in an instant and he was gone, but Olivia stayed pressed to the ground to avoid the gunfire. The gunfire stopped and a male agent was crouched near her.

"Dunham, are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah," her voice was rough from the yelling. "Just get that bastard."

The agent nodded and was talking into a jacket receiver saying that he was in pursuit of a suspect and there was an agent down and gave Olivia's location. Stiffly, Olivia got to her knees and half laughed and cried when Rat-Snack came racing toward her and jumped into her arms, leash dragging behind her. Olivia winced when she brought her left arm around to hold the dog and ended up just leaving it by her side and holding the dog with her right arm. Soon another three agents were running toward her and Rat-Snack was yipping at them madly, trying to protect Olivia.

"I'm okay," she insisted, waving them off.

"Fine, but I'm escorting you back to your place while agents Michaels and Connor back up Huck." He gave the other two a look and they took off in the direction of the other agent while the agent in charge was dressed in street clothes to blend helped her to her feet. Olivia held the dog close to her as they walked back and she tried to ignore all the weird looks she was getting that probably concerned her appearance. She felt like a naughty child who had to be walked home by the nice police man and it annoyed the hell out of her. She should've kicked that guy's ass, but he'd definitely had the upper hand and that made her shiver.

Peter was just drying off when he heard his cell phone ring from the bedroom. He wrapped the towel around his waist and jogged into the room to see Sherlock pacing the length of the bedroom window, staring out. Pushing any reasons the dog might be doing that out of his mind for the time being, Peter picked up the phone.

"Bishop."

"Bishop, I just wanted to inform you that agent Dunham is safe and an agent is escorting her home now. I don't want either of you to leave that apartment for the next two days though – not even for walks. The complex has a courtyard for animals and you can use that for the time being until we can reestablish a perimeter." Broyles voice came over the line.

"Wait – what? Something happened to Olivia?" Peter asked, panicked and his heart began to race frantically. He hadn't even realized she had left.

"I don't have time for this Bishop. She'll be home soon and she'll debrief you on what happened." Then Broyles just hung up.

Peter scrambled to get dressed in whatever he could find and he was just about to head out the apartment door despite Broyles' orders when Olivia walked in carrying Shumba with another agent behind her who appeared to be scanning the room for anything that might jump out and try to kill them.

"Livia!" Peter closed the distance between them and pulled her into his arms; Shumba giving a decidedly unhappy yip at being pressed between the two of them.

"I'll be back to debrief you in a few hours," the agent said from behind her and then left, shutting the door behind him.

Peter stood back so she could set the wiggling dog down and then he really looked at her. Her gray t-shirt was torn and muddy, there was a hole in her jeans at the knee where she was bleeding, her hair was caked in dirt, and there was scrape on her cheek that was specked with blood. Peter brought his hand up to caress the uninjured side of her face and he watched as neutrality turned into harden resolve as she backed away.

"Olivia, what happened?" Peter asked, fighting the urge to carry her into the bedroom and lock them both in for days just so he knew she'd be safe.

"I-I was walking Rat-Snack, she had business to do and you were in the shower. We were just on our way back when I got pulled into an alley. He's running now…" Olivia's voice faded as her face darkened.

"Livia," Peter reached out to her but she flinched and side stepped his touch.

"I need a shower." She walked past him and into the apartment toward the bathroom.

Peter sighed and ran a frustrated hand through his wet hair, wanting more than anything to punch a wall, but he restrained himself. He knew there were gaps in her story or she wouldn't be pushing away, but he didn't want to have to force it out of her.

They had finished eating Peter's chili and salad and now sat in the living room; Peter reading a book on one end of the couch while Olivia was curled up on the other with ear buds in and music playing as she appeared to be dozing off. He'd made it to page 54 before she finally broke the silence.

"He had me."

"What?" Peter turned to face her as he set his book down.

"I-I couldn't escape. I tried every move of self defense I was capable of doing under the situation, but he could've killed me if agent Huck hadn't shown up and shot at him." Olivia's face was neutral but cracking. It clearly bugged her that someone had gotten the upper hand and it most definitely unnerved Peter as well. He came too close to losing her. Olivia took the ear buds out of her ears and sat up. "Can I…?" She eyed him and his side of the couch and he opened his arms as an answer.

Olivia crawled across the couch and settled into his warm and strong embrace. Peter breathed in the scent of her shampoo just under his nose as she wriggled in his arms trying to get comfortable and when she settled he just held her, content to do so for as long as needed him. Minutes later Shumba trotted across the room and jumped up next to Peter and curled up into a little ball pressed up against her owner's side for a nap. And soon to follow was Sherlock who took to the spot Olivia had abandoned and rested his head on Olivia's thigh to stare up at Peter before falling asleep.

"I think we need a bigger place…" Peter said dryly making Olivia laugh.

"Are you suggesting that once this is all over we need to move in together?" Olivia said jokingly.

"I think I am…" Peter said in all seriousness.

"Wait – what?" Olivia stammered, sitting up so she could see his face.

"Despite our lives being in immediate danger, living together has been great." Peter said, almost as if it were an epiphany.

"So what you're saying is I'm a better roommate than Walter," Olivia said logically, trying to slow her racing heart.

"Yes, but that's beside the point." He gave her pointed glare. "Sharing a bed, eating breakfast together, and the dog walks – I love it all."

Olivia's heart leapt at that four letter word but she tried to keep her face neutral. "I-I don't know Peter…" The panic seeped into her face enough for him to shake his head down at her and he leaned down to give her a sweet and chaste kiss.

"You don't have to make any decision yet, but the offer stands for as long as you want to think about it." Peter said, not worried at all that she wasn't ready to answer. They had done things backwards and their speed which had been almost at a stand still seemed to be flying by at ninety now. He could give her some time if it meant she would be sure about her decision.

A/N: Likey? Let us know!


	11. The Warning by Americanchick

Title: The Warning by Americanchick

She sat on one of the chairs outside their apartment building and stared out at the privacy bushes, her knees held closely to her chest where she rested her chin. She was still freaked out about being jumped by that man and it bothered her immensely. Normally she could control her fear, hide it, and tuck it away in the least explored parts of her being. She was always able to hide her emotions behind a thick wall of false control and strength. But for whatever reason, she just couldn't do that this time. Maybe it was because she wasn't in the safety of the federal buildings walls or the lab, maybe it was because her relationship with Peter was more than just friends and partners now and she knew that losing him would cut more deeply than anything else. She knew he was in just as much danger as she was and she also knew that the man that jumped her could have killed her and gone after Peter. She looked down at the bruising on her arms and could feel the large one on her back from the guy's knees and all she could think about was just how fragile she really was. And also thinking about everything that happened made her question Peter's proposal to move in together after this case was over with. Was his offer made to just keep her safe or was he afraid too?

"Hi." Peter said walking up behind her and sitting on the arm of the chair.

"Hi." She responded not looking at him.

"Are you okay?" He asked knowing the answer he would get and sighing when he got it.

"I'm fine."

"Come here." He instructed standing and offering his hand which she took. He led them back inside where it was warm and the October wind couldn't reach them, before bringing them to the couch and lying down with her pressed against his front. "I know that you're scared, and that you're not fine." He said, twining the fingers on his left hand with the ones on her right.

"He could have killed me and then you." She sighed deeply.

"We're surrounded by agents that watch us all the time, they are here to keep us safe and they kept you safe from that man."

"But what if they hadn't have been there or they didn't notice anything off? Would I be glass right now, would you?" She asked, unable to keep the fear and sadness from her voice.

"We keep each other safe. I would have been there with you if you had let me know that Shumba needed to go." He explained, rubbing her arm soothingly.

"Is that why you asked me to move in with you after this case if over, to keep me safe?" She asked slowly.

"No, well yes that plays a role. But no, that's not why I asked you."

"Why?"

"For the same reason I agreed to marry you." He said lowly in her ear, sending a shiver down her body. "I could have backed out and let another agent do this with you, hell I'm not even an agent. I want to live with you because I love you."

"Peter." She said, slowly rolling over so that she was facing him where she could see the sincerity in his eyes before she kissed him deeply, running her hand over the stubble on his cheek and kissing him until they both ran out of breath.

"I'm taking that as you don't hate me." Peter said his lips quirked up in a smirk.

"If I hated you, I wouldn't be here with you." She pointed out and curled into him tightly, her head resting in the crook of his neck. "I can't say those words right now Peter."

"Okay." He said a little confused.

"It's not because I don't feel the same for you, because I do, trust me I do. It's just…Growing up the way that I did…Those words are not always safe and they tend to just lead to hurt."

"I can understand that." Peter said, holding her tightly, ever aware of her injuries. "And I don't need you to say that you love me. I know and you know and that's all that matters.

"Mmhmm." She murmured into his neck, the pain meds that she had taken moments before, now setting in.

"Get some sleep Livia." He said softly, his own eyes drooping as he too fell asleep.

A loud bark jumped them hours later, making them look around and see both Sherlock and Shumba standing at attention, their hair up and low, lethal growls where coming from both of them. They pulled away from each other and slowly stood up, scanning the living room and kitchen from their positions. Their senses were on high alert as they listened for any noise that would alert them to the dog's discomfort. The silence stretched on for a while before the sound of something breaking caught their attention and had them running in the direction of the bedroom where they both skidded to a halt when they saw the broken window and the one object that didn't belong and had both of their stomachs churning. Lying on the bed was a glass hand, blood running from it onto the sheets, a note stuck to it with the words "you're next" written on it.

"I want to move them from the apartment." Broyles said to an agent standing nearby.

"Sir, how are we supposed to explain that to our families?" Olivia asked. "We just moved in there and now you want us to move again."

"It's not that I want to Dunham, I have to in order to keep you safe. "Broyles stated. "The hand you found in your apartment last night belongs to one of your neighbors, a Mr. Kale Braley. He and his wife were both found dead in their living room."

"We met him." Peter said feeling more uneasy than before.

"All the more reason to move you." Broyles said.

"You are the one that made us targets so that we could catch this guy but now you want to move us away from the apartment where he knows we live?" Olivia asked in slight disbelief. "We are targets for him now."

"He will kill you Dunham."

"Well what other choice do we have to catch him if we don't stick around?"

"Fine, but I'm putting more guards around." Broyles huffed. "I'll see to it that you get a new bed."

"That would be great." Peter nodded not wanting to sleep on a blood stained bed.

"The two of you are to stay here for the time being." Broyles instructed and walked away.

"You really want to stay there?" Peter asked knowing that she didn't.

"What choice do we have? I want to get this guy and soon." Olivia shrugged, trying to look braver than she felt.

"I do too, but I'm not willing to lose you." He said in a voice just loud enough for her to hear.

"Then help keep me safe." She said sharing a look with him as Broyles walked back in.

"Everything has been arranged, the old bed is being taken out while a new one is going in now. The window has also been replaced; in fact all of them have been replaced by thick re-enforced panes." He explained. "The lock on the door had been picked so I had the locks changed and deadbolts put in."

"Okay." Olivia nodded, taking the keys that Broyles handed to her. "But do we really need that much protection?"

"I'm not taking any chances." Broyles said. "There is an agent down stairs that will drive you home."

"Thank you." Olivia said as she and Peter headed to the car.

"We need to at least inform Astrid that we are working the case. Maybe she can get Walter in gear to try and find a cure because I don't know about you but I'd much rather not become a glass figurine on a couch." Peter pointed out once they got back home.

"We can't."

"Walter won't think about making a cure without a good shove in the back." Peter pointed out. "And Astrid will keep our secret."

"Fine, but she has to keep this to her." Olivia sighed, flopping down on the couch.

"She will Livia, you know Astrid." Peter pointed out and took a seat across from her, pulling out his phone and dialing Astrid's number while watching Olivia fall back asleep.

"Hello?" Astrid answered.

"Hey, it's Peter."

"Peter what's going on?" Astrid asked concerned on why he was calling so late in the afternoon.

"Look Astrid please don't be angry with us." Peter said.

"Okay." Astrid responded slowly.

"Olivia and I…We were put on this case." He explained slowly, standing up and pacing the living room, not willing to leave Olivia alone for any length of time.

"I thought you two were supposed to be relaxing not working."

"No Astrid ah…"

"You've been on it the whole time?" Astrid guessed with an edge to her voice.

"Yes."

"Please just tell me that you didn't get married for the case and to make yourselves targets." She said and heard him sigh. "Oh Peter, you guys are putting yourselves in danger?"

"It's to catch this guy and it seems to be working." Peter explained.

"What do you mean?" She asked sharply.

"We're fine."

"Please at least tell me that you've been truthful with her about your feelings for her."

"What?"

"Oh come on Peter everyone can see that you love her except maybe her." Astrid sighed.

"She knows."

"You told her?" Astrid excitedly asked.

"Yes, now look Astrid I called to see if you could get Walter in gear with finding a cure for the glass turning thing."

"I can try."

"Just tell him that two of our neighbors were killed that way and that we could be in danger as well."

"But that's not true right?"

"Just tell him please? We might need it."

"You take care of yourself and your _wife_." She emphasized.

"I will." He promised and hung up; going over to the couch and picking Olivia up before carrying her to the new bed and calling the dogs over whom happily joined them.

A/N: Four more chapters to go after this one! I won't post tomorrow since most of you peeps will be consumed with the Fringe premiere! Not sure if I'll be going back to the hospital for the remainder of my time before my surgery on October 4th (yes, got pushed back yet again!) but I'll bring my lap top with me so I can still post regularly. Thank goodness for free wireless at the hospital! Hope you liked this chapter and thanks for all the wonderful reviews : )


	12. Breaking Point by Oranfly

Title: Breaking Point by Oranfly

Three days had passed since the hand incident and one would think that Peter and Olivia would have relaxed some, but the tension in their apartment had only risen. Both were exhausted from being on high alert all the time and stress was beginning to show. They had become snippier than normal and to top everything off, Olivia had been sick for two days straight now. Peter felt horrible for her really, because between the high tension and the frequent trips to empty her stomach, she kept falling asleep and she always looked exhausted. At one point he had found her passed out on the kitchen floor with her back pressed to the lower cabinets, gun in lap, and snoring softly.

Olivia woke up from one such nap and the panic train hit her at a hundred miles an hour. She was late; five days late and she and Peter had been going at it like animals in heat the last couple weeks. Trying not to show her panic, Olivia dialed Astrid while Peter was walking the dogs in the courtyard.

"Astrid? Hey, I need you to do me a favor." Olivia said softly.

"Sure, what's that?" Astrid asked, eager to help as usual.

"Neither Peter or I are allowed to leave this apartment and I need a…" Olivia lowered her voice, "a pregnancy test."

"A what?" Astrid asked, having not heard the last few words.

"A pregnancy test," Olivia half groaned and Astrid gasped over the phone.

"Olivia, but- how-"

"I think it's pretty obvious how, so do you think you could help me?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, yes. Of course." Astrid said. "I'm leaving now."

Olivia paced the apartment, until Peter got back and eyed her warily.

"What are you doing?" He asked, letting the dogs off their leashes and loose into the apartment.

"Nothing, just waiting for Astrid." Olivia said distractedly.

"Have her and Walter gotten a break in the cure then?" Peter asked anxiously.

"Uhhh…" Olivia stammered, trying to think of a good response for that question because she hadn't thought to ask the junior agent. "I don't know."

"Then why would she come over?" Peter asked just as there was a knock on the door and he peaked through the whole to confirm it was Astrid before opening it.

"Hey…" Astrid said nervously glancing from Peter to Olivia before Olivia pulled her into the bedroom and shut the door behind them.

"Hey! What's going on?" Peter called through the door.

"Nothing!" Olivia half shouted back, already tugging the bag out of Astrid's hand and running to the bathroom. She hadn't expected Peter to buy the excuse but she only needed five minutes. Five minutes to pee on a stick; something she had been lucky to avoid up until this point in her life.

After the fairly awkward procedure she set the stick on the counter and replaced the cap. Not wanting to wait in the room alone, she walked out of the bedroom and shut the door behind her to see a nervous Astrid.

"Three minutes," Olivia said softly and bit her lip.

"I have to say I thought you two were smart enough to use protection," Astrid whispered when she got close to Olivia.

"We did – well I did. I'm on the pill and I've never had problems with it." Olivia said, stating it more for herself than anyone.

Astrid cringed and her shoulders tensed.

"What?" Olivia asked.

"Just imagining Walter's reaction when he finds out you're pregnant with his grandchild." Astrid shivered. "I don't know if I should hope for girl confetti or boy confetti…"

"Astrid! We don't know." Olivia said with her hands raised defensively. They both fidgeted as time seemed to drag before Olivia could finally look at the stick. She half shut the door behind her and picked up the stick. Two lines… She reread the box until she could confirm in absolute horror that it was a positive result. She was pregnant. Olivia's knees began to buckle and she lowered herself to the floor before her stomach revolted and leaned over the toilet to let her breakfast exit.

"Olivia?" Peter's voice called and she heard the bedroom door open and then the bathroom door push open. Peter kneeled beside her and ran soft circles on her back as he pushed back her hair. "Hey sweetheart, still sick?" He asked softly.

Tears came unbidden to her eyes and she wasn't strong enough to look him in the eye.

"Hey, what's…" his voice came to a slow halt. "Olivia?"

She broke at the sound of confusion and caring in his voice and tears streamed down her cheeks. She heard him fumble for the box and scan the directions and then the box dropped to the ground.

"Olivia?" Peter's voice sounded so lost.

"I'm sorry, Peter." Olivia sobbed and despite her feeble protests, Peter pulled her into his arms.

"It's okay, sweetheart. Everything is going to be okay, but first we're getting off this case and into hiding." He murmured into her hair.

"Wait – what?" Olivia pulled away to stare at him through wet lashes. "We can't, Peter! All those people who died, it can't be for nothing! We have to catch this bastard."

"There's too much at risk now; too much." Peter said levelly.

Olivia's head spun in every direction and she felt like she was going to suffocate. She pulled away from him and backed up against the wall.

"I should take a couple more tests to be sure before we jump to any conclusions," Olivia said flatly, leaving all emotion out of her voice.

"Olivia, don't do this. Don't push me away." Peter's voice was laced lightly with panic.

"Peter, tests first, then we can talk." Olivia said, her voice wobbling in and out of pitch.

Peter narrowed his gaze in confusion and worry at her before she got up and left the room. Astrid was soon gone and Olivia spent the time guzzling orange juice and water while they waited.

"Would it really be so bad, carrying my baby?" Peter asked softly.

"No! Yes, I don't know, Peter. I'm just not sure I want to carry _a _baby right now. Not in the middle of this case where both our lives are in danger." Olivia said. "If I am though, I would be happy, knowing it was yours." She looked him in the eyes as she said the last part softly.

"Olivia…" Peter stood to move closer to her but she held a hand up between them.

"But if I'm not, I'm not so sure we should be together. This is a prime example of why partners shouldn't date." Olivia murmured half wanting him to hear and understand and the other half hoping he wouldn't so she could go running into his arms and forget she ever thought to break free of him, but one glance at his face and she knew he'd heard.

"Do you really mean that?" Peter asked, trying to keep the emotion in his voice to a minimal.

"I-I don't know, Peter. I'm not sure I can be the agent I need to be in order to solve cases if we're doing something more." Olivia said rather timidly.

"We seem to be doing fine now, who's to say we won't be fine when we're done?"

"We're not doing fine though. And now this," she made a gesture at her stomach as if it spoke for itself and it did.

Peter's stomach dropped and his heart gave a sudden throb as he tried to picture his life without Olivia now that he had experience it for the last few weeks. Knowing it was unhealthy he began to hope that she was pregnant just so they could stay together, but if she really didn't want to be with him a baby wasn't going to keep them together for long.

"Okay," Peter choked out. "If that's what you want, then okay." Peter's voice held such sadness that Olivia's heart lurched in her chest and she wanted to take it all back; declare her love for him and lead him into the bedroom to show him exactly how much she loved him, but she couldn't. It wouldn't be right for them to be partners and more. It would affect how they work and it would get one of them killed someday. She could hurt if it meant he'd be alive a lot longer.

Olivia nodded shakily and swallowed some more juice as the door opened to reveal Astrid with another bag. Getting up from her seat, Olivia wordlessly took the bag from her and shut herself into the bathroom. A few minutes passed and Peter knocked on the bathroom door. Olivia opened it and took her place sitting on top of the closed toilet to wait.

"Just thirty more seconds," she said softly, refusing to stare at the stick until she had to. The thirty seconds passed and when Olivia still wouldn't look, Peter did.

"It's negative…" His voice was soft and sounded lost.

"What?" Olivia asked, her head whipping around to see as well. Negative. "Oh…"

"It's what you wanted, right?" Peter asked, lashing out in his hurt.

"Peter…" her voice pleaded with him to understand.

"You should take that third test to break the tie, don't you think?" Peter said flatly.

Olivia nodded and left the bathroom for the kitchen to start drinking copious amounts of liquid again. When Peter left the bathroom, Astrid was standing there rather awkwardly.

"I heard…" She offered and gave him an apologetic grimace. "You can't tell her I said this, but she's crazy if she thinks she can push down her feelings for you."

"You mean if she ever had any," Peter grumbled.

"I'm saying this because you haven't experienced her freaking out when she found out you'd been kidnapped or the aftermath of when you had been tortured. That woman is so head over heels in love with you, she can't think straight, and that's the problem. She's not thinking straight."

"Sounded plenty straight to me," Peter said and left the room.

Once Olivia drank enough liquids, she took the test and got another negative. Astrid left with a promise to call with an update on the case that evening and Olivia left for the complex gym to work off her emotions leaving Peter to wallow in the apartment with the dogs.

A/N: So sorry this was delayed in getting posted. Reviews let us know you're liking it – or hating, whichever. : )


	13. Raising the Stakes by Americanchick

Title: Raising the Stakes by Americanchick

The past couple of days had been hell for both of them as their feelings for each other were starting to grate on their nerves. They had tried to go back to the way things were before with them just sharing the house and pretending that they didn't care for the other the way that they did, but found that they couldn't do that. They had ended up segregating the apartment so that they could almost avoid each other, neither staying in the same room together for longer than needed. The hardest part of avoiding each other was the fact that they couldn't leave the apartment, which led to where Peter was currently 'hiding', in the backyard of their apartment building. He sat leaning against a large oak tree, his feet and part of his legs buried in the leaves that had fallen off of it, leaving it bare and unprotected against the harsh winds that had started to pick up just a few days prior. October was really starting to settle on Boston, the threat of snow coming closer by the day. He had never liked the cold but at the moment it felt like a sanctuary from the pain that being inside brought.

He watched his breath come out in wisps of smoke, curling and fading away, his hands buried under his arms to stay warm, as his eyes closed and he let the cold air wash over him cleansing his mind and heart if only for a few minutes. It still hurt and confused him to know that she was in love with him but was still doing this to him, to her, to them, as if what they had shared had meant nothing, as if it was just a way to release the stress that they had been feeling. Looking over from his spot, he watched as she made her way through the apartment, looking around before laying eyes on him and letting a minuscule smile grace her face at the fact that he was still alive, before she headed into the kitchen where he could no longer see her. Pushing off the tree, he headed back inside where he was instantly warmed before going to the kitchen where he could see her, her back facing him.

"Peter." She said with a start when she turned around to find him there. She then lowered her gaze from his and went to walk past him only to be stopped by his hand gently wrapping around her wrist.

"Don't." He said pulling her back so that she was close to him. "Please just tell me the truth. Would it have been so bad if you were pregnant with my child? Would it really have messed everything up?"

"Peter." She said again, trying to pull away but he wouldn't let her.

"Please just answer me." He urged and groaned when she didn't respond, letting go of her wrist. "Do you want to know what I think? I think it would have been great if you were pregnant with my child. And I think that even though you're not that it shouldn't change anything!"

"Peter, please just drop it." She stated, avoiding his gaze.

"No Livia. I agreed to marry you, I slept with you numerous times, I told you that I love you and what do you do? You think you're pregnant and when you find out you're not you break it off with me! Was I just a tool to you?"

"No." She sighed, shaking her head and looking at him.

"Then why?"

"It would be too dangerous." She pointed out. "This case could lead to one or both of us ending up dead and if I were to be pregnant with your child...Look when this case is over we can talk about being together again, but not right now."

"It just seems like you used me." He sighed sadly. "Do you even really care about me?"

"Yes." She said with so much truth in her voice that he couldn't stop himself from cupping her cheek in his hand and placing his lips over hers in a soft kiss that only lasted a few seconds before she turned away.

"I love you Olivia." He whispered.

"I love you too." She said in such a low voice that he didn't hear her as he headed into the bedroom and got ready for bed.

**#############################**

She woke up feeling chilly and looked at the clock to see that it read 1:45 AM. Turning over she saw that Peter's side of the bed was empty and cold, making her wonder how long he had been up and what had woken him. She climbed out of bed and touched her feet to the cold floor, cringing at the initial contact. Slowly she made her way out of the bedroom and down the hall, her ears perked up for any noises in hopes of finding Peter quickly and dragging his ass back to the bed where they could both be warm since the apartment manager didn't allow for the heat to be turned on until the middle of October, beginning of November. Her senses were on high alert when she realized that not a single light was on in the place and no movement could be heard or seen, neither of the dogs seemed to be around either.

"Peter?" She called out softly, scaling the walls and heading into the living room where she stopped dead in her tracks. Strapped to a chair was Peter, his head tipping forward with blood seeping from a wound on his head, he was unconscious. She didn't have much time to think or to do anything before something collided with her head and she blacked out.

"She's waking." She heard a familiar voice said as her eyes cracked open and she blearily took in her surroundings to find herself strapped to a chair across from a conscious and glaring Peter. She tried to talk but couldn't as she realized that she had been gagged. She looked over and saw the man who had attacked her just a few days ago, but this time he wasn't alone, standing beside him was a tall brunette woman who was leering at her.

"So you're both in the FBI huh?" The woman asked, pulling Olivia's credentials from her pocket and waving them in front of her face. "Tell me agent, why is it that the two of you can marry but we get kicked out of the academy for dating each other?"

"Aw I think she's angry." The man said when Olivia started pulling at the ropes that were binding her to the chair. She looked over and saw Peter shake his head 'no', showing her bruising that she hadn't seen before and understanding quickly where they had come from when a fist collided with her cheek, tipping her and the chair over to topple on the floor with a hard crash. The man went over to her and righted the chair before the woman leaned in close to her.

"After we were kicked out we vowed to make it so that the ones that did get to marry would pay for it." She said dangerously in Olivia's ear. "You are going to sit here and watch your husband die before we kill you as well."

Olivia watched in horror as the woman pulled a can out of a bag and opened the top, attaching a mask to it like what an EMT would use to administer oxygen to someone. She then signaled for the man to undo the gag on Peter's mouth and to hold his head steady as she placed the mask over his mouth and released the poison.

A/N: Only two chapters left after this so if you haven't been able to leave a review telling us how much you hate or love it, now is the time! Thanks for reading!


	14. Lost Time by Oranfly

Title: Lost Time by Oranfly

Olivia fought her restraints with a renewed vigor that shocked both herself and their attackers. Adrenaline rushed through her veins and she struggled and pulled at her bindings until the restraints had worn through her skin and blood trickled down her hands and ankles. Peter's eyes were wide in panic and when they removed his gag to administer the toxic gas and it was her name he called out before he held his breath stubbornly. All Olivia could think of was this couldn't be happening. There were agents everywhere in this place and outside. How did they slip past? Olivia continued her struggling and rocked her chair as hard as she could, but the man backhanded her, making her world dance with black edges and white stars as she came close to blacking out. She was temporarily stunned as Peter finally couldn't hold his breath any longer and with a shuddering and defeated gasp he inhaled the clear gas.

A sob broke free of Olivia as she watched him breathe in the gas and blink quickly as tears welled up in his eyes. His name became a mantra through her gag; a prayer to whoever was listening to save him. She would've given her own life in a heart beat if it meant he could live longer, but now she'd have to watch him slowly and painfully die.

"We'll give you kids some time alone," the woman said grinning at their fate. The two left the living room and went into the bedroom.

Olivia worked at her gag using her tongue and lips until it hung around her neck.

"Peter…" she murmured softly so only he would hear. "Peter, I'm so sorry. I should never have pulled you into this case."

"Olivia – don't –" Peter said and coughed. "I could've backed out, but what kind of partner would I be if I let you do this case with some other agent?"

"A smart one?" Olivia asked. "Peter, I should've been honest with you and I shouldn't have pushed you away."

"Li- "

"No! I love you Peter Bishop and I'm sorry I was too big of a coward to say it before now. I'm sorry I didn't give us a better chance." Olivia sniffled. "What are you doing?" She asked, watching him shuffle his chair toward hers inch by inch.

"I'm escaping and I'm taking you with me," he mumbled as he struggled with the chair.

Olivia gaped at him before catching to what he was doing. "You're insane! They're right on the other side of the wall." But she started to inch her chair closer to his anyways.

"Well now that I know there's going to be an 'us' if we survive this, I'm going to make damn sure we get out of here alive!" Peter whispered.

Olivia choked on a laugh while tears ran down her cheeks.

"We should probably sell this distraught that I'm dying bit – ahhh!" Peter yelled in pain and she watched as his toes and half his feet turned to glass.

"Peter!" She called out, unable to stop herself. "Y-you can't die on me, please!"

Peter shook his head and grimaced at her. "That was a good one, Dunham, maybe ham it up a bit though." He began inching closer again.

"I've never loved anyone the way I do you and I can't lose you," Olivia cried out, meaning every word but acting it up a bit so that the attackers wouldn't be suspicious.

Peter grinned darkly and kept inching forward until now they were side by side.

"I wish I could kiss you- "

Olivia quickly arched her neck toward him and kissed him as if she were a starved woman and Peter melted beneath the attention for a few seconds before pulling away sputtering.

"Olivia!"

"What? I wanted to kiss you too," she whispered.

"Yes, but not when I have that toxin on my lips and in my mouth! Now you're probably infected as well," Peter groaned. "Now we definitely need to get out of here. Can you turn your chair so our backs are faced?"

Olivia nodded. "Peter, I can't live without you, please baby, don't leave me." She sobbed in emphasis.

"You know, don't quit your day job sweetheart, because acting is not your thing." He whispered. "I'm sorry Liv, I wish we could have more time!" Peter said brokenly.

Olivia would've laughed at the situation if it weren't so dire. When they were finally back to back he began working on her restraints.

"I love you Peter, always…" she said, putting all of her feeling into it. There was a noise in the next room and the two froze in place for a second before Peter began working feverishly fast at her bindings.

"God, Liv, you've bled over these things, I can hardly get them loose!" Peter whispered harshly.

"Sorry, I was bit distracted by the man I love being forced to inhale a _poison!_" Olivia snapped softly.

Peter stifled a groan of pain as the glass inched up past his ankles.

"Livia, I want you to listen to me. You need to go get help and make sure the cure get's back here. Walter was getting close on calculating the formula."

"Peter, I'm not leaving you – you can't make me," Olivia said stubbornly, feeling her restraints loosening.

"You have to. You're my only chance at survival," Peter whispered, emotion making his voice thicker than normal. "Please, 'Livia. Please."

Olivia felt a sharp throb in her chest and she was convinced that this is what getting your heart broken felt like. "Peter, please don't ask me to leave you." Her hands were free now and she bent over to untie her ankle restraints. Standing she quickly worked on his tied hands and that's when she caught sight of his glass feet.

"Go, please just go. I'll only slow us down." Peter emphasized the point by only barely being able to move his legs. "Out the window, they'll see you if you if you try the front door."

Olivia stole a kiss from him before she crept over to the window and slowly opened it so as not to make a noise. Before she crawled out she gave him one last look and mouthed 'I'll be back' and then edged her way out the window.

Peter watched her go and he felt his heart sink in his chest. He probably wouldn't see her again, but at least she was free and had a chance of escaping.

"Alright – Hey!" The crazy couple had come back into the living room and quickly took note of a missing Olivia. The woman charged at him and grabbed his shirt collar before jerking him up.

"Where is she?" She spat in his face making him cringe a little.

"Like I'd tell you," Peter scowled.

The man growled and then brought his fist back before throwing a punch at Peter who took it making the chair fall and break.

"We've gotta find her," the woman said, searching the apartment.

"But what about him?" The man asked.

"His feet are glass and bound. He's not going anywhere," the woman sneered and they both began to tear the place apart before one of them noticed the slightly ajar window. "Out the window!" They both rushed to the window and came away cursing. Somehow, Olivia had made it down and away safely.

"We've gotta get out of here; she'll bring back up!" The man growled.

"They both need to be dead though – they both must suffer like we did!" The woman argued back.

"And we'll get her; later." The man reasoned. Finally the woman conceded and they both headed for the front door and slipped out of the apartment, leaving Peter alone on the floor with the glass traveling up to his knees.

Minutes passed and the pain became harder to bare for Peter as the time seemed to drag on. After what seemed like hours the door was being broken down and Olivia came hobbling in with a small contingency of agents behind her. She made a beeline to him and kneeled beside him, dropping her gun to the floor and caressing the side of his face.

"Peter you gotta hang in there; Walter is working up the cure right now and him and Astrid are going to bring it soon but I need you to be strong and stay with me." Olivia whispered, soothing his hair back from his forehead. He near howled in pain as the glass inched up higher and Olivia's eyes welled with tears for him.

"Olivia…" Peter groaned her name and let his eyes shut to block the pounding headache building.

"Peter, open your eyes." Olivia ordered, brushing some hair behind his ear. All of the forced time spent inside the apartment had meant that his hair had grown out enough that she could just tug on it, which she had taken full advantage of while they'd slept together. His eyes batted open and the pain was evident in his blue-green gaze. "You have to stay with me because you owe me a date."

Peter winced and chuckled at her.

"And because I-I don't want to annul this marriage…" Olivia whispered, choking back tears. "And someday, we will have kids, but you need to stay with me if you want that too – please, Peter…"

"Livia- " Sharp pain shot through his body as the glass got to the middle of thighs and he called out wordlessly. "Love… you…" And then the world went dark and the last thing he heard was a strangled sob and his name being repeated over and over.

A/N: Just one more chapter after this : ( Even I'm getting sad, but that just means we'll be plotting more joint fics for the future. Also if you haven't had a chance to check out our Fringe/Bones crossover fic we wrote together under Americanchick's name you should consider checking it out. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	15. Revelations by Americanchick

Title: Revelations by Americanchick

"Olivia…You have it…No, no careful…Let him rest." Walter's voice kept fading in and out barely heard by his tired ears. He was unsure of anything going on around him except for the pain in his legs seemingly dissipating. He kept going in and out of sleep, feeling the world move underneath him one moment and warm and secure the next. His eyes were too heavy to open so he just let everything wash over him in a sea of warmth and voices.

"I am not going to sex him awake, Walter! So just get that out of your head!" Was the first thing that he heard upon waking up.

"I actually wouldn't mind that too much." He croaked out through dry lips, forcing his eyes open to look at her beautiful face.

"How do you feel?" She asked, standing up and placing her hand on his cheek, beaming down at him.

"Am I still being turned to glass?"

"No." She smiled. "Walter found a cure and gave it to both of us. I didn't have anything going on with me but after I kissed you I figured it couldn't hurt to take the antidote as well."

"Well if I'm not dying and you're not dying then I'm pretty good right now." He smiled. "Though my legs hurt like hell."

"They will for a while." Walter piped up. "It will hurt to walk for a couple of weeks but you'll be just fine…I hope."

"You hope?" Peter asked with concern in his voice.

"Well I've never actually had to create a cure for something like this before, so I just don't know how long the pain will last." Walter explained.

"But I should be fine?"

"Yes." Walter nodded and seeing that right now would be a good time to leave them alone, he excused himself from the room and went in search of Astrid.

"How long was I out for?" Peter asked as Olivia went and closed the door for privacy.

"Three days." She said and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Livia, before in the apartment, what you said. Was it true?" He asked slowly.

"Which part?" She asked running her fingers through his hair.

"That you love me."

"I do love you." She smiled and kissed him deeply, only pulling away when they were both becoming light headed from lack of oxygen.

"And what you said about our marriage and our future?" He asked afraid that it had all just been said to keep him awake longer.

"It was all true Peter. The last thing I want to do is get the marriage annulled and truthfully you are the only guy I've ever thought of having children with." She admitted. "Is this what you want too?"

"I want it more than anything." He smiled.

"Good, because there's something you should know." She said crawling up the bed and lying down beside him.

"What?" He asked, holding her close.

"When Walter gave me the cure, I was put under observation and the doctors found something that surprised me." She said cryptically.

"Is something wrong?" He asked concerned.

"No." She said and took his hand placing it on her belly and watching as realization slowly dawned on him as he felt the tiny bump under his palm.

"But I thought…" He gasped.

"The first test was right, the other two were flukes." She smiled. "I'm pregnant Peter."

"Are you sure?" He asked, trying to keep his excitement at bay.

"Yes. I've had several professionally done tests and my first ultrasound just to make sure." She said. "And there's something else you should know."

"What?"

"We're having twins." She said quickly and watched it sink in, his eyes widening comically.

"Okay I'm still tired so can you repeat that?" He asked a huge smile blossoming across his face.

"We're having twins." She repeated as his lips crashed down on hers.

Olivia groaned as Rat-Snack bounded around her feet happily getting in her way as she headed into the bathroom to shower. Peter and the kids were still sleeping peacefully and she wished to keep it that way for as long as possible without having to wake Peter to take his annoying dog while hers was happily drooling all over her pillow. They had moved into the house shortly after she had given birth to the twins close to seven years ago. The twins a boy name Alaric Walter Bishop and a girl named Perrin Michelle Bishop were now six, almost seven years old and in first grade while their younger sister Solaine Lux Bishop was four years old and had just started preschool making it possible for both of the adults to work all day long. They still worked the fringe cases though they both refused to go undercover since Peter's legs had taken two months to heal completely plus they had their kids to worry about. Working the cases was slower with three kids to go home to, but somehow they managed and were still both alive at the end of the day. The couple who had been turning people to glass had been found and locked away shortly after Peter's legs had gotten better allowing both of them to testify in a specialized court that neither knew the fringe division had. The couple had been sentenced to death by the same gas that they had used to kill everyone with. Neither Peter nor Olivia had been saddened by that verdict. And it had lead to an existence where they felt a bit safer though never completely. It wasn't until they had moved into a very secure home that they had decided to expand their family to another child.

"Move." Olivia instructed pushing Shumba aka Rat-Snack out of her way as she got out of the shower and got dressed before heading to the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone. She had just gotten everything done when Peter came shuffling in with Solaine in his arms, rubbing her sleepy eyes, Alaric and Perrin following closely behind.

"Smells great." Peter said kissing her and putting their youngest child down before everyone settled in to breakfast, their morning routine starting shortly after with the twins getting ready for school and Peter packing Solaine's bag for the day. After everyone was packed and ready Alaric and Perrin were walked out to the bus by Peter while Olivia got Solaine in the car and drove her to daycare before stopping at the local drug store, waiting until she got to the lab before pulling the item she had bought out of the brown paper bag.

"Where's Olivia?" Peter asked once he had gotten to the lab.

"She's in the office I think." Astrid shrugged. "How are the kids?"

"They're great." Peter smiled and headed towards Olivia's office. He walked through the door and closed it behind him before walking over to her and kissing her gently.

"Hey." She smiled weakly with an odd look that didn't go unnoticed by him.

"What's wrong?"

"How do you feel about having another child?" She blurted out.

"What?" He asked his eyes widening as he sank down in the chair across from her.

"Apparently my birth control isn't working." She stated, pulling out a positive pregnancy test and handing it to him. "I know that we agreed on staying with three but…"

"Livia, I love you and our children including this new one. I'm okay with this, in fact I'm thrilled." He beamed. "Though I have to go kill my father now."

"Why?"

"Because the last time he was in the house he spent some time in the bathroom. Any bets that he has something to do with this baby?" He pointed out and saw her roll her eyes in exasperation.

"He has been on us about having more kids." She nodded and looked out her office window to see Walter watching them before literally sprinting out of the lab. "He's running."

"Great." Peter groaned and sprang to his feet, running out. "WALTER!"

A/N: And this is it *sniffle* So sad to see this end, but that just means there's another plot out there to write. Thanks to all those who have been reviewing!


End file.
